Chaos And Death
by Venquine1990
Summary: The War is over and Harry, his friends and several others receive an invitation to the Wizengamot. There he finds out that his ancient family actually has a guardian at their disposal, one who caught 5600 bad guys and is ready - alongside Death - to sentence them and exchange them for 5550 people killed in the wars. Watch out World, Discord is on the loose. Dark Title, fun story.
1. Discord, Death And Fate

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **This is the first chapter of another HP-MLP story that has been in my mind for quite some time now and while this will have really lengthy chapters at first, do I not really know what will happen to the chapters once I get past the core reason I wanted to write this story in the first place. Still, regardless of the dark title, I want to say one thing.  
**_ _ **This WILL be fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. If you want to see more chapters, VOTE THE POLL!**_

* * *

 _ **Chaos and Death  
**_ _ **Chapter 01  
**_ _ **Discord, Death and Fate**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Ministry for Magic  
**_ _ **Harry Potter's OV**_

"Excuse me, Lord Potter, but this is an official Wizengamot Meeting." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man that works for the Order of the Phoenix and who has taken on the role of Deputy Minister for Magic until official elections can be held tells me as I guide my friends, their families and the Heads of House inside and I say:  
"But – we were invited." And I show him the roll of parchment that arrived earlier this morning and that told me to take all of House Weasley – or what was left after Fred's death at the Final Battle – Hermione, Luna, Neville and Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks here as Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn and McGonagall.  
"But – that doesn't make sense. This is an official meeting. Your ceremony isn't until next Saturday." A woman who sits at Kingsley's right says and then a powerful, omnipresent voice that, for some strange reason feels oddly familiar to something deep inside me says: "Perhaps I can clear up all of this confusion."

And the being that appears in front of us all has me draw my wand instantly. The head of a goat with two very different horns – one an antler the other blue colored and bend backwards – who has the body of a snake, but then with brown fur and who has a dragon's tail with a tuft at the end and both different front and hind legs.  
The front legs are actually a claw like that of an eagle and the paw of a feline, while the legs are divided between a dragon's leg and the hoof of a goat or a horse. And to top it all off does the being have yellow eyes with red pupils, one wing shaped like that of a bat and one made of blue feathers that are the color of the sky.

The being looks at me and says: "Oh there is no need for that, Harry. Here, just read this." And while I wonder how this beast knows me – other than my fame – does he snap his fingers and actually make a book appear in front of me. But because of everything that happened in the last year, do I not touch or grab the book.  
Instead of that do I run my wand over it, casting every detection spell I have learned this past year and while the results leave a strangely familiar pleasant feeling behind, do I still send the being a cautious glance before taking the book from where his magic seems to keep it afloat. Yet the title of the page seems to explain it all.

" _ **The Potter Guardian Summoning ritual. A guardian of immense, indiscernible power that ranges to levels no sane or insane witch or wizard can ever imagine. Able to bend the very fabric of time to his will. To be summoned if the Potter line believes the future of their line in either danger or – at the worst – mortal peril.  
**_ _ **Preferred method of summoning: set up a bowl of black and white checkered gems – the checkered pattern being indiscernible and chaotic if possible – and summon a cloud of cotton candy that drips chocolate milk. Please note that Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigurations does not apply to either cotton candy or chocolate milk.  
**_ _ **Non-preferred method (only to be used in case of line being in mortal peril – Sacrifice life while mentally proving that a certain law or form of magic makes no sense and focusing on the desire to see said line protected. Please note that this form of summoning comes with a severe set of limitations to the guardian."**_

By now I look up and the being shrugs as he says: "Not my fault some idiot decided to close off the mines that produce those very gems shortly before the last millennium change. I know they would have preferred that method, but – alas." And I nod, knowing he means my parents and the fact that they died to save me.  
"So wait, you've been with Harry this entire time? Why haven't you done anything then?" Ron asks and I know he means saving Fred's life more than anything else. The being sighs and says: "The Potters got forced to put laws and limitations onto me as the years progressed. Read rule #173. Yeah, I've been around that long."  
And while I am amazed that my family has existed long enough to create almost 200 rules that they were apparently forced to put onto this being, do I look through the book for a few seconds. And when I read the rule he means, do I actually curse, shocking those behind me and I read: "Get a load of this." And I angrily read.

 _ **Rule #173: If the time a Potter spends in his youth is in the Muggle world more than the Magical one, the Guardian is to keep himself invisible and only use enough of his magic to keep the Potter as healthy as his Muggle guardians desire. The same applies if summers between Hogwarts years are more Muggle than Magical."**_

"But that doesn't make sense. Harry only spend two weeks of his summer at the Muggles before his Sixth. So why haven't you been doing anything since then?" Hermione asks and the being answers: "I'll explain that in a bit. Read Rule #180 now. It is connected to my explanation." At which I nod, search it out and read.

" _ **Rule #180. This rule is in favor of ill fate and can be considered a sister rule to Rule #173. However, this rule can only be applied under specific circumstances. If the guardian is, over the course of five years or longer, forced to be invisible, only an act similar to the act of summoning can break Rule #173.  
**_ _ **If so the guardian is allowed to do whatever it pleases to improve any and every aspect of the Potter's life, as long as this stays in respect of the Potter's desires and preferences."**_ Yet this only further confuses me and I say: "But, if that's true, then – shouldn't you have been able to turn visible after the Graveyard?"  
But the being shakes his head and says: "Sacrificial Death is a very, very fickle thing. You weren't on Cedric's mind _at all_ when he was questioning that little rat. Therefore, his death was an unfortunate and unnecessary one – in his honor, I mean, not otherwise – but not a sacrificial one. Sirius' death on the other hand –."

The being says and Hermione shrieks: "That's right. Sirius was only at the Ministry to see Harry safe. He was all Sirius thought about! Surely –.""Yes, his death did count. In fact." The being interrupts her, only to snap his clawed fingers again and this time he causes for a rift in the air to appear, which leads into a strange looking living room.  
And to my utter shock and amazement, do I actually see him sitting there. Sirius, looking healthier than I have ever seen him, sitting on a chair that is made of nothing but clouds and apparently not bothered by it as he reads some kind of book. The man looks up and his grey-blue eyes lock with mine instantly, causing them to shine.  
"I see it's finally time then. Took long enough." The man says and instantly I ask: "What is he talking about?" And because I read a little bit of the other rules as well, do I know I can order the being in front of me around if I must. The being smiles and says: "Just that we have both been waiting for this for some time now."

"Why?" I ask, not able to grasp onto any of this as the facts just don't add up and then a voice that actually takes all the happiness I felt over seeing Sirius alive – or what looks to be alive – away with only the sound of the first word says: "Because I knew having Discord change things for you then would not lead to good results."  
And a being I was actually expecting to meet after getting struck by the Killing Curse appears next to the being – which I now realize is called Discord. The apparition is everything I ever expected death to be like and yet, for reasons I can't quite understand, I can only recognize him as something I would envision Death to be like.  
"That's weird, why can't I get a clear vision, a clear description of the guy?" I think to myself, only to get shocked and terrified as the being seems to read my mind and says: "When you have spent your time as an immortal being as long as I have, you gather so many forms over the years, your body becomes incomplete.  
I am no more a being than I am a belief. Therefore, I no longer have a clear definition of being, only a form of power that gives me a physical form. One that can represent whatever each individual thinks of when they think of my being and my purpose in this plane of existence. It is a curse that all immortals deal with – or most of them."

Here the being looks at Discord and says: "Not my fault this is what most people think of when they think of Chaos." Yet Death seems undisturbed and says: "There is something you should know, Harry Potter. Ever since your ancestor gained my respect, your family has suffered from a terrible curse, as well as a wondrous blessing."  
This makes me want to reach inside my pocket for my Invisibility Cloak – which I only this year found out was a legendary item – but I refrain myself and the apparition says: "If ever a Potter is loved by Fate, he is hated by me. If ever a Potter earns my respect or favor, Fate will do what it can to make that Potter miserable."  
And instantly I get why my whole life has been what it was. The prophesy, Pettigrew betraying my parents, my youth at the Dursleys, the crazy and perilous adventures at Hogwarts, how hard it was to trek through England in a tent and even all that I lost in that one Final Battle only a week ago. Finally it all makes sense.  
"You favor me, don't you?" I ask and Death nods as he says: "Unfortunately, Fate seems to have taken an even greater dislike of you than she has done with any of your other ancestors that proved their worth. Which is why your emotions are so much stronger when it comes to terrible events and why danger follows you everywhere.  
I have been able to keep you safe from the worst of harm for most of your years, if it were up to Fate, you would have died by Dursley's hand at your second birthday, but I had to force you to watch all those deaths, it was the only way to execute a plan I knew could break her hold over you and your future at long last.

Which is why, when Discord managed to capture Sirius into his own realm after he fell through my doorway, I told him I wouldn't accept Bella for Sirius. I wanted to, but Fate had already told me what she would do if I let that happen. So instead, I instigated a different plan and made a reluctant deal with Discord here."  
Yet by now I am only confused about one last thing and I ask: "Sorry to interrupt, but – doorway?" And the being actually sighs as Discord smirks and says: "Exactly 832 years ago now, in 1166, there was this horrible illness that was spreading all over America. However, Death here thought it would mean the end of _all_ humanity.  
And so, he planted the Veil here in England – don't ask, I still don't get that – and had an acolyte of his put a special little spell on it. The more humanity kept dying – the longer the space between the Veil and his realm would keep growing. Well, take the last 800 and then some years, all of its wars and well –."

And here Discord snaps his fingers, causing for a line of mystical looking energy to appear before it thickens and starts to expand in length, yet while it turns itself on its axis as it does so and while it passes through me after a while, do I still keep my sight and do I look shocked as I see the magical hallway extend all throughout the room.  
"That's about a quarter or so of the hallway right now." Discord says and all our mouths drop before Discord makes the hallway disappear and says: "So naturally, an ethereal hallway like that, which exists outside of your plane of existence, doesn't have much choice other than to link itself to other dimensions over time.  
And mine was no exception, as you can see." At this Discord motions for the doorway through which I can see Sirius wave at us, apparently perfectly fine with all this before Discord says: "And before you say anything, one bad teacher does not represent a thousand years of existence and facts recorded by more worthy authors now, does it?"

And I see him looking at Hermione, who had looked cross with the notion of other worlds and dimensions, yet seems to relent to this knowledge before Death sighs and says: "We need to hurry. I know you can't sense it, Harry, Discord, but that ethereal bitch has already struck. She's already left her mark on all this."  
This shocks me and then an ethereal voice that actually frightens me enough I wish to seek shelter with Death snarls: "You bet your ethereal being, you undead bastard." And a being that looks just as ethereal, powerful and more menacing than anything I have ever seen appears opposite of where Death and Discord stand.  
"You had no right to do this, Fate. If I have a plan for my respected Potter, you are to respect me and leave it be." Death says, but Fate snarls back: "Screw the rules. You're breaking your own as we speak." But Death actually glares at her and asks: "Who was it that invented the phrase, _a Life for a Life?_ I believe that was me."

And with this do the two start glaring at each other and while I know that most people around me are terrified of what Death must be looking like to them, do I feel more scared of Fate instead and then I gulp, gather my Gryffindor courage and ask: "So um, how – how did things chance?" And I cringe as Fate glares at me.  
"I may not be able to stop you from getting all the _happiness_ that undead beast wants you to have, but considering how much he respects you, letting you into his realm is the least he can do. Otherwise, you will never see your parents – or him – again." And to my utter horror, does she actually motion for Sirius as she says this.  
The man himself whitens and says: "Hey, I have Divine protection." Yet the fact that Fate scoffs at this makes both of us whiten and I think: "I can't lose him. Not again. Not ever again." And while Death growls: "I will never allow him entrance to my realm." Does Fate smirk, actually looking even scarier and says:  
"Only better. Then he can dwell in the in-between and out of that dumb brat's reach for all eternity." Yet before she can actually follow in Discord's footsteps and snap her fingers, do I shout: "WAIT!" And the being glares at me, obviously furious that I would dare to interrupt her, but I have thought up a plan and so I ask:

"How about a deal?" And while the entire room is now as silent as the being that stands opposite of Fate, does the being scoff and ask: "You think you can make a deal with me?" And I move over to her, reaching into my inner pocket and sending a quick, beseeching look at Discord as I pull a long, silvery fabric out of my pocket.  
The being seems to get what I want and snaps his fingers, causing for me to feel to other objects land in my first as I pull out my old and trusted invisibility cloak. I put the other two in my other hand, one being a wand made of elder wood and the other being a small, simple rock with strange carvings and hold them all up as I say:  
"These three – for my parents and Sirius." And Death seems to look shocked, Discord apparently has trouble holding back some kind of emotion and Ron and Hermione, who know what the items are and what they mean to me, gasp in astonishment as the Deity looks from the items to me and then scoffs: "You're joking."  
Yet I look at her impatiently and ask: "Do we have a deal or not?" Causing for her to glare at me again before she snarks: "Fine, but they are not to come back until the plan has been fully completed." And while I don't know what this plan entails exactly, do I just hide my glee behind a look and nod of acceptance at the being.

The deity then snaps her fingers and I feel her magic practically burning me, yet I hold back on a hiss of pain as the magic causes for the items to vanish from my grasp and Fate sneers: "Stupid boy." Before she vanishes. I then look at Discord, who smirks and voices my exact thoughts as he mutters: "Incompetent Deity."  
And everyone looks at him as Death smirks and says: "She obviously hates Harry so much, she doesn't even realize she just fell right into his trap. She thinks she took him something valuable, but she failed to realize that Harry would sacrifice those and other objects to anyone with the power to give him what he _really_ wants."  
At which I smirk at the two and then ask the question I am sure is on everyone's mind: "So, what is this plan you three keep talking about?" And instantly every eye is on the two deities in the room and Death smirks as he says: "Like I said, I created the saying _A Life for a Life_ , so I could make a rule for my realm out of it.  
And that is exactly what will happen right here in this hall and why the ceiling of this room has been changed. Or has no one here noticed that yet." Yet because my attention has been on things happening at the ground, did I indeed not notice that the ceiling had been changed from the last time I had gone here, little under a year ago.

We all look up and I notice that the circular vaulted ceiling with flowers at the base of every panel has been replaced for a stone and concrete made plate that covers the entire ceiling, yet for some reason does the ceiling look to be much closer to us all and then I spot it. a strange ring, made of metal, in the very center of the ceiling.  
"What – what is up there?" A witch in the audience asks and Discord smirks as he answers: "Five thousand six hundred witches and wizards that have, at one point in time, actively supported that murderous monster you have tried to stop and destroy throughout the last two wars, ready and awaiting their sentence."  
This shocks us all and Hermione asks: "How did you get them all in there?" To which Discord snickers: "Chaos magic, how else?" At which I send Hermione a look that says: "I don't think you should question this." And the girl nods before Kingsley asks: "But – what do they have to do with Death and his rule?"  
And the being in question waves his hand over the floor, causing for a circular portal made of deadly smoke to appear out of the ground and he says: "This portal leads two ways. Either to my realm or a closed off section of Discord's dimension. And that is where these men and women will be send upon their sentence."

And as he says this, do I realize what is actually going on here as I gasp: "And – and for – for every condemned soul that – that gets sentenced – you – you – you –." And the two beings nod as Discord says: "We will bring back one of the five thousand five hundred and fifty souls lost to their and his terrible schemes and acts."  
And shock, amazement and disbelief rings through both me and the entire hall, but then a witch at the back asks: "But wouldn't that leave 50 souls stuck up there?" And Death shrugs as he says: "Those will probably either be deadly enough to deserve death or have enough troublesome characters to require some redemption practice."  
"Which is why there is also a portal to my Dimension. You see, here's how things are going to go. One by one, my magic will allow those Follow-Losers – as I like to call them – down here where I will state their absolute worst crimes. You of the Wizengamot then vote if they deserve either the Death or the Redemption sentence.  
I send them to either one and if they get send to the latter, they will go through trials that will make them see the error of their ways and teach them how to ensure they never make these mistakes again. However, if afterwards they return here and then go in the wrong again –." And here Discord turns to Death, who growls:

"It means a one way trip to my realm." Shocking and scaring many of those in the room before Molly Weasley asks: "Is that really fair?"' And yet Death turns to her and states: "I am not Dumbledore. I give mortals one chance at redemption, no more. I will not let them believe they can walk all over me by getting infinite chances."  
And while the woman is obviously scared, does she nod to prove that she understands where Death comes from before the being turns to Discord and says: "I've made sure to adept Fate's little rule a little. Those two will still be in the last five, but there will be two who will be after them, two who deserve their ire."  
And while I wonder who this is, does Discord seem to know as he nods and says: "Thanks for your help and for not giving into me back then. I got things from here." And Death nods before he leaves, actually causing for a little bit of light to return to the already darkened room and causing some people to gasp and sigh in relief.

Discord then turns to Kingsley and snaps his fingers, causing for two small boards to appear just behind the Deputy Minister on both of his sides and Discord says: "Those boards will tally how many votes each sentence gets and whether or not it will be in the favor of Death or Redemption. Now, is everyone ready?"  
And while a couple of witches and wizards share looks with each other that prove they still have trouble believing all that they just saw, do I see the Minister himself nod at the being of Chaos and Discord smirks at this as he says: "Then let the trials begin." And as he snaps his fingers, do I prepare myself for this great new adventure.

* * *

 _ **You're going to love it.  
**_ _ **So what do you think of this first episode? I know it's not as long as you probably expected, but I intend to make the future chapters a whole lot longer. After all, I might not cover all 5600 criminals, but I do intend to cover as many as possible. Also yes, the severity of their crimes is why this is an M-Rated story.  
**_ _ **Next chapter; Death decides to have the trials start off strong and bring out someone who has been causing nothing but horrible trouble and pain and who is a thorn in the existence of many honorable and caring people. Also, the first returned is a complete stranger to Harry, but also a victim of this no-good witch.  
**_ _ **Hope you're excited,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. If you enjoyed this preview over Dragons And Morals, let me know by voting the poll.**_


	2. Day Of Trials 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So I have sentences and crimes planned for quite a few significant characters and I even have a few trials planned for one significantly dark family, one that played a large role ever since the very first book. Also please remember that I am not Dumbledore, if people, in my eyes, deserve death, they will be sentenced as such.  
**_ _ **So, if I kill of a dark character that you think deserved to have been redeemed instead, I apologize, but like I said, I have some crimes planned that aren't even Canon and practically none of these crimes will be pretty. Yes, some will be petty and those will get the redemption sentence, but I rated this story M for a reason.  
**_ _ **Please understand,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. No this isn't really a story to start on Christmas, but I don't care, sorry (not sorry). Also, please note that this story was written awhile ago, before I started working with a new writing style. So the text might still look a bit cluttered.  
Shout-out to:  
Jhdjdf  
Lily-Potter8  
Omniverse's Infinity Stones  
RainRaven**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 02  
**_ _ **Day of Trials #1**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June, 1998  
**_ _ **Ministerial Courtroom  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"Lord Discord, before you begin I have a question. How exactly will the lost souls be returned?" Professor McGonagall asks and Discord answers: "Why they come through my realm, of course. My dimension is, after all, connected to Death's realm just a little closer than your own, so it only makes sense, doesn't it?"  
And most of us nod, but then Andromeda looks at me before she asks: "And this will include souls from both wars, right? People who will have fought in the last war and the one before that. As well as souls that either do or do not know that Sirius is innocent and deserves his freedom?" And instantly I get what she's implying.  
And Discord seems to get the same as he hums and says: "Indeed. And you bring up a fair point." "And have a solution. Harry, how about you and I go to Discord's realm, keep Sirius company and reassure all those that get returned. You can do those of this war and I can do those of the one that took place in the seventies."

At this everyone smiles and Kingsley asks: "Are you sure you are willing to do so, Lady Tonks? Lord Potter?" But while I know that it will probably be some time before I can finally lay eyes on my parents and their breathing, living forms, do I smirk at the Minister as I take a step through the portal and strongly say:  
"That's Heir Potter to you, Minister." And the man smiling at me is the last thing I see before I enter the strangest living room I have ever seen. And even then do I barely get the chance to take it all in before I am engulfed in a bear-like hug of a man I have missed with all my being for almost two years straight, me clinging to him in return.  
"I am so proud of you, Harry. So very, very proud." The man mumbles and I smile at him before I hear a gush of wind behind me and I see Discord looking at a woman that, together with Sirius being next to me, make me feel as if I am back in my Fifth year. And because of this does a deep-rooted sense of hatred overtake me.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge. It seems that Death truly is planning to make Harry's life easier as much as possible as quickly as possible. And let me say, it is both a personal and impersonal pleasure of mine to get rid of you first. And don't even consider the chance that you will receive the redemption sentence, you don't deserve it."  
Discord says, smirking at the woman and I strongly agree with him as just looking at the woman makes me tighten my hand into a fist, the scars that she forced me to gain back in my Fifth stinging yet again. Yet as the being continues to speak, do we all get shocked at how determined he is to see this horrible woman punished.  
"Allow me to present some evidence to this being's crimes. I present to you all – a contract that was found in the Killer's office with a very familiar, very disgusting pink envelope – and with your signature _above_ that of the Killer, proving you signed this contract _before_ sending it off to that monstrous murderer.  
Want to know what it entails? To put plainly, anyone sentenced by the Muggleborn Registration Committee who is under the age of 15 – how symbolic of you – and who _doesn't_ survive the trip to Azkaban – is to be thrown overboard. Anyone above that age who _doesn't_ is to be send to Greyback – to fill his stomach with."

And while my year with her and what I saw her be like at the trial my friends and I interrupted back last year September had already given me a very clear picture of how evil and horrible this woman really is, do I still feel utterly shocked and in pure disbelief over this new evidence proving she is even worse than I already believed her.  
And while Umbridge glares at the being, as if still in the insane impression that she will be exonerated or forgiven for her crimes, does Discord lazily ask: "Sentence?" And I turn to Kingsley, where I see the plague on his left turn bright with hundreds of tiny lights, while the other one stays dark, proving no one wants her redeemed.  
"Death Sentence, how predictable." Discord mutters, proving he really didn't expect anything less and before Umbridge can do more than snarl: "You can't –." Does Discord snap his fingers and does the woman vanish down the smoky portal under the spot where she had been levitating. And instantly someone appears here.

Yet I get heavily shocked when I see who it is. While it is not anyone I have ever met, do I feel horrified in shock and concern to see that the person is just a young boy who looks way too young to even be anywhere other than safe at home and the boy is even still trembling something horribly, his eyes constantly shifting.  
"So cold. So cold. Didn't do anything wrong. I didn't. Mummy, tell them I didn't. I want you, mummy. Daddy where are you? Why? Why didn't you defend mummy? Why weren't you there, daddy? Why were you at work? Mummy, where are you. wait, where – where am I? Is – is my mummy – is she here?"

The boy asks, scared but still somehow sounding hopeful and I look at Sirius and Andromeda in concern before the woman steps forward, actually dropping the stern mask I have seen her with the last week and gently walking over to the young lad as she asks: "Hello there, little man. You can call me Andy. What your name?"  
And while clearly frightened, does the boy mumble: "K-K-K-K-Kevin." Making me mumble: "Muggleborn, no doubt." And Sirius nods before Andy says: "That is a very nice name. You want your mummy, right? Well, I know a really nice lady named Molly who can look after you while friends of hers look for your mummy."  
Yet then Kevin proves just how horrible it had been when he had been captured by the Muggleborn Registration team as he whimpers: "And hurt her? Friends of that nasty pink lady hurt my mummy. Are friends of that Molly going to hurt my mummy too?" But while I am sure Mrs. Weasley feels offended, does Andy say:  
"No sweetie. The only reason Molly's friends will look for your mummy is to bring her back to you. But you will have to be brave and stay with Molly like a good boy until they do, okay?" And when Kevin nods, does Andy ask: "Can I pick you up?" And the boy reaches out to her, obviously desperate for a warm hug.

Andy instantly scoops the boy up and I think: "This war was even worse than I thought." And as if the man can read my mind, does Sirius softly lie a hand on my shoulder and mumbles: "Bloody good thing we're finally at peace." At which I nod as Andy carries the boy through the portal, where Mrs. Weasley is already waiting.  
The two ladies exchange a few words and Mrs. Weasley seems to gently coax the boy to switch places and accept her embrace instead before she walks out of sight of the portal and Andy moves back in. "That was both symbolic – and just the absolute worst." The woman says and Sirius and I both nod in solemn agreement.

"Is everybody ready for the next one? We do have quite a few bastards to get through, after all. No offense meant to you, of course, Kevin." Discord then says, only to grimace and I can only imagine that Kevin had reacted in fright at seeing him. The being then sighs and snaps his fingers, causing for another bastard to come down.  
And yet again the person is a female, but then several years younger and actually someone closer to my own age. Yet Discord still seems to have a pretty big thing against her and growls: "Penny Patterson. Guilty of spying on Muggleborns attempting to escape the Registration and betraying them when they feel at their safest."  
This shocks the hall and then I hear Ginny gasp: "She must have been the one to get Marie captured. She was the only one in Ravenclaw who was a friend of Luna and in her year. She even risked herself getting captured several times over the last year to get reports of how either Luna or her father were doing to the other."  
And I see Discord nodding, proving that this is indeed true and he growls: "Marie unfortunately got killed – all because this little witch couldn't keep her stupid little mouth shut." And while Patterson glares at the being, does he growl: "Sentence?" And yet again does the same panel light up with every vote of the Wizengamot.

At this Discord snaps his fingers and while the teenage girl disappears down the hole, does she shout: "You filthy traitors!" Only for me to focus on the here and now. And only better as a second later I have to jump away and pull Sirius out of the way of a spell being shot from where a young girl one year my junior casts it.  
The girl keeps casting and I shout: "Luna, get in here! It's Marie!" And this causes the girl to halt in her spellwork just long enough for Luna to jump through and embrace her, muttering: "You're safe. There are no more Nargles. You're safe." And this seems to convince the girl as she puts her wand away and hugs her friend.  
I motion at Luna and the girl nods before, with her arm still wrapped firmly around her friend, she guides the younger girl back through the portal. "You really have some amazing reflexes there, pup. Thanks for that. That spell was right nasty." Sirius says and I take a deep breath before I say: "Better get ready. That will probably happen often."

And Sirius nods before Discord asks: "Is everyone ready for me to go on?" And we all nod before the next person gets brought down. At this Andy actually gasps and I look at her as she mumbles: "That was a bastard from the first war. Looks like it will be up to me and Sirius this time." And Discord confirms this as he says:  
"George Williams, destroyer of three different stores in Diagon Alley between 1971 and 1974 and killing the Muggleborn owners as well as any Muggleborns that visited the shopping street during these attacks. Total deaths on his name 541 in three-years time. Sentence?" And the same verdict runs yet again.  
The bastard gets send through the portal and I take a step back, standing behind my godfather and his cousin as, to my horror, a man of Dumbledore's age, but then with incredibly weak bones and wrinkles all over his face and arms, which are shown through torn cloths appears before us, trembling and shaking in clear pain.  
"He must have been horribly tortured before they killed him." I think, grimacing at the sight and then Andy moves forward and seems to cast several healing spells, actually causing for the trembling of the man to seize before he looks up and asks: "What – where am I?" And the woman gently lies a hand on his arm as she says:

"You're safe. There are Aurors and Wizengamot members through that portal that will keep you safe. Please, just go through. They'll explain the rest. Just know that you're safe." And the man nods before he mumbles: "Merlin bless you, Ma'am." And while shaky and clearly tired in bones, does the man move himself through the portal.  
He does seem to get startled at seeing Discord, but then I notice a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him before they guide him out of sight and Discord nods at the sight before he snaps his fingers, causing for another male to be send down. And this one makes Sirius growl in a rage similar to that of a hunting wolf.

"Marius Travers. I don't think it will come as a surprise to any of you that his worst crime is the annihilation of the entire McKinnon family. Sentence?" And yet again does the same panel light up brightly. And as Travers vanishes through the portal, does he actually shock me and infuriate Sirius as he shouts:  
"At least she was a good lay. Hahahahah!" And gasps of horror go through the Wizengamot before a horrified voice comes from this side of the portal and screams: "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO! **SIRIUS!"** And a second later does Sirius have his arms filled with a slightly younger woman with cherry blond hair.  
The man hugs her, even though I suddenly notice that she is actually naked and I quickly use my wand to move the seat Sirius was on to where the two are standing before enlarging the size a little to make sure it hide the woman from the sight of those on the other side of the portal. Sirius notices this and sends me a grateful smile.

The woman then pulls her head away and asks: "Sirius? What – what happened to you?" And the man smiles at he as he says: "It's a long story, Marly. Just know that everything is going to be fine." Yet to this the woman starts tearing up and mumbles: "But – Sirius – my – my dad – and –." But then Sirius silences her and mumbles:  
"You will see them again. Sooner than you know. I give you my word as a wizard." And while the woman is obviously confused, does she seem to trust Sirius as she nods. Then she notices me and asks: "James, is that you?" But I shake my head and say: "I'm Harry. His son." And the woman gasps before she asks:  
"Wait, did I just Time Travel?" But Sirius laughs and says: "Not really. Just know that a lot of time has passed, that things have finally settled down and that we're working to get everything back in order." And the woman nods before she asks: "How can I help?" And I say: "By putting on some cloths, for starters."

At this the woman turns red and Sirius says: "Here, just let me." And with a few swishes of his wand does a simple blue shirt and a pair of pants cover the woman, who hugs him again gratefully before he whispers: "Just head through that portal. Friends of ours are waiting for you there and we have a lot to do to get things back in order."  
And Marlene nods and when she passes through the portal, does she get embraced by a teary-eyed McGonagall, the elder woman happily leading her to where I know my friends and the others are at. Discord then turns to Sirius and while I worry for the man myself, does Sirius send him a strong nod and Discord nods back.

Another snap of his fingers and a man that looks strangely familiar appears from the ceiling. "Walter Macnair. A Pureblood adopted by Walden Macnair and who is responsible for the murder of dozens of pets of Muggleborns that were wrongfully sentenced to Azkaban by the Muggleborn Registration Commission. Sentence?"  
And the same panel lights up yet again, causing for Discord to snap his fingers and send the bastard through the portal. Yet as Discord does so, can I not help but notice that he is looking at me and this confuses me. That is, until a very familiar sound reaches my ears and I look up, my eyes tearing up and my mouth dropping at what I see.  
White wings, soft brown markings on her chest, amber brown eyes and a small, brown colored beak, my beloved Hedwig flies down from where she appeared and lands on my shoulder, her familiar weight setting down on my flesh as she croons at me and starts to preen my hair. And instantly I wrap my arms around her.  
"Hedwig. You're back. Are you joking? Death brings back pets too?" And Discord nods as he says: "Yep, and all other pets are now brought back to life back at Hogwarts, awaiting the return of their owners." Making me send the being a tearful and grateful smile before I take a seat in the chair, cuddling with Hedwig all the while.

"Guess we'll take it from here." Sirius says and Andy nods as Discord snaps his fingers. Another man appears and while I happily cuddle with Hedwig and let out the tears of pain that I felt over the past year at losing her, do I notice a lad who is a few years older than me appear from the ceiling and Discord hums before he says:  
"How symbolic. Your crime is quite similar to the last. Connor Sticks. Guilty of intercepting mail of Muggleborns on the run, thus allowing for Patterson to find the harder to find Muggleborns that escaped the Commission search. Not quite guilty of any direct murder or betrayal, but still, I'd say this is a crime in and of itself."

At this I see Sirius nod and I know he takes this personally due to Halloween all those years ago. And as Discord asks: "Sentence?" Does it seem as if there is finally a change in the pattern as this time the majority of the Wizengamot seems to vote for Redemption. This I see by noticing that the other panel lights up quite a bit more.  
"The majority has voted for Redemption. Fine, but remember Sticks, if you go through this, come back and then prove your unworthiness, it's instant death for you." And as Discord says this, does he snap his fingers, causing for the boy to fall through. Yet from somewhere far behind me, do I hear the sound of someone landing.  
I turn my head to where I heard the noise and my eyes widen as I get the first actual look of Discord's dimension. "Yeah, you better keep your eye on the game, kiddo. Even I haven't been outside yet. Got told the house was the only thing keeping me safe from everything else that lives out there. Wonder if the same counts for the lad."

Sirius says and I nod before I mutter: "Go Hedwig, I'll be fine." But the only thing the owl does is fly off to a tree branch that actually grows out of a decorative shield, but then turns her gaze back on me, proving that she isn't planning on leaving me anytime soon. At this I smile at her and then rejoin Andy and Sirius.  
And just in time too as a familiar face shocks me and I ask: "Katie, I – I thought you survived." And the girl who is one year older than me says: "I – I don't get it either. I – I went home and – wait, I was sure I got hit with the Killing Curse. Harry, where am I?" And I sigh as I say: "You're safe, Katie. You were resurrected."  
"But that's Dark Magic." To which Andy says: "Not if the Guardian of the Potter line commits to a plan laid out by Death himself." And the girl seems to accept this before she asks: "So, what time are we?" And I happily tell her: "It's only been a week since the Final Battle, Katie. Don't worry, you didn't miss much."  
Only for George to stick his head through the portal and say: "But we sure missed her. Come here, girlfriend." And Katie sends me an amused smile before she takes the redhead's hand as he pulls her through the portal. "So that bastard tried one last act even after the war had ended. Doesn't that just prove his dumb arrogance?"

Andy asks and I mumble: "To be honest, I'm surprised the war ended so thoroughly so quickly. It's only been a week, after all." To which Sirius says: "Well then, doesn't that just prove how much the death of that killer inspired others to do what's right?" And I smile, even as I wonder if he knows what I had to do to see that done.  
I then realize that we completely missed what the next bastard's big crime was, but apparently this crime is a bit of a conundrum as the amount of lights between the two panels is shockingly enough almost perfectly matched between the two and Discord hums as he says: "Well lucky you, redemption won out by a slight majority."  
And while I wonder what this person, who looks to be close to McGonagall in age and is glaring at the Wizengamot as if they actually sentenced him to death instead, could have done, does he get send through the portal and do I hear another distant sound of someone landing. Only this time do I keep my focus where it belongs.

And so for the next hour does Discord bring down criminals, state their worst crime, does the Wizengamot sentence them to either Death or Redemption and do people who have been killed in either war get brought to us, some of them being helped by Andy and some by me with only a rare few being helped by Sirius.  
Some of the witches and wizards that get send back are actually casting spells upon their return, yet others are cowering where they appear and yet others just appear confused. Yet so far I haven't really seen any familiar faces since Katie came back and I feel both curious when that will happen again and selfish for wanting this.

"How far in are we?" I ask and Discord answers: "We've been going for two and a half hours now and have managed a total of 50 sentences. If we keep this up until around 6 maybe six thirty, we'll be able to handle a good 180 of these bastards. Divide that over 5600 and we'll be completely done in –." Only for the Draconequus to grimace:  
"This time next month." And everyone looks shocked as he shrugs and says: "If we manage 180 sentences per day, we need 31 days to get all of this done. I'm sorry." But then I step forward and says: "Then we need to keep working. If anyone deserves peace, it's those that died for it. They deserve their return, their peace."  
Everyone nods at this and Discord snaps his fingers. And the man that he brings down makes him hum as he says: "Well, well, well, aren't you a symbolic little Follow-Loser. Abraham Nichols. Guilty of capturing one-hundred and fifty Muggle women for the sake of initiating the older wizards that desired to serve the Killer."  
And at this I think: "That is symbolic if you think about the fact that we have been going at this for 150 minutes." And just like the majority of those that have been sentenced, does the panel for Death get alighted with almost every single vote. But while I know it's not all votes, do I also notice that the other panel remains dark.

"Is it allowed for people of the Wizengamot not to declare a vote?" I quietly ask as the bastard gets send through the portal and Sirius answers: "Sometimes, though I sure wonder what members decided not to vote on this guy. Probably Purebloods that care for justice, but don't really care what happens to those of the other world."  
At which I frown, yet then look at the person that appeared and my eyes widen as I look into a pair of very familiar brown eyes that shine with the same intelligence as those of my best friend. "Where – where am I?" The woman asks and I mumble: "Even her voice sounds similar." Before I walk over and calmly say:  
"You're safe, Ma'am. You're safe." The woman looks at me and tilts her head as I say: "Just head through there. Aurors will help you find a place to stay at while we sort out the mess of those who caused crimes that put others in a situation similar to your own. They'll explain the rest." At which the woman nods and asks:

"What's your name, young man?" And I answer: "Harry Potter, Ma'am. What's yours?" And the woman both shocks me and confirms my beliefs as she says: "Julia Granger, though my sister would rather I go by my late husband's name even though that was never something my husband or our parents agreed on."  
At this I look at the portal and ask: "This is going to sound strange, but – does the name Hermione mean anything to you?" And the woman answers: "That's my three-month old niece's name – or so my brother in law told me." To which I wince and say: "Actually – she's eighteen – and's she's on the other side of that portal."  
The woman looks shocked and says: "Magic. It can't save your mother from getting paralyzed from the waist down in a horrid gunfight, but it apparently can make you – wait, I died, didn't I? And got brought back to life 18 years later?" At which I nod and the woman shrugs as she says: "Heh, I've heard crazier in my life."  
And while I am amazed that the woman is so compliant, seeing as how Hermione would be asking a million and one questions about all this, do I think: "Could the bad blood between her and Hermione's mother have anything to do with it?" As the woman calmly steps through the portal, looks around and then heads for my friends.  
"And the symbolism continues. That was the last victim that bastard got his hands on before the seventies war ended. How fitting, she was his #51." At which I think: "Then I can only assume that symbolism will play a role in returning my other loved ones as well." And I calmly prepare myself for when that finally happens.

Then one hour and a half later do we reach a number that would have made me excited and thrilled, if not for the fact that I remember what Fate did to the return of my parents. Yet then I notice Discord smirking as he brings the next person down and for some reason I feel like I should really hate this bastard, even if I don't know why.  
"Travis Blissfield. Guilty of being side by side with the Killer and joining him in the murder of Charlus and Dorea Potter. Oh, how I have waited for you, you spiritless beast. Leading a murderous maniac to a pair of elderly wizards and aiding in their annihilation – on their only grandson's birthday of all days. Sentence?"  
And instantly the reason I feel I should hate this bastard becomes clear to me and I glare in utter rage at the man, feeling sweet satisfaction as the panel for Death lights up with all of the votes of the Wizengamot and like quite a few others before him does the bastard vanish with the shout: "I curse you all, filthy traitors!"

Yet no one takes the man seriously anymore considering he isn't the first to shout this and then I get proven that symbolism is most certainly a thing. A man that has a lot of dad's facial features, but then with elder traits showing on his face and form appears in a crouched position just off the side of the portal, his eyes closed.  
Yet then something happens that hasn't happened once since we started and the man stands up as he looks straight at me and says: "I am so proud of you, my strong little grandson." And I look at the man shocked as he shrugged and says: "A rare minority of the souls will remember that they died when they get send back."  
And I nod at him before he sends me a raised eyebrow and asks: "What? Isn't this grandfather not going to get a hug from his only grandson?" And I turn red before I mumble: "I've been pretty professional with most of the returned souls." At which the man laughs: "Get over here, you." And I happily rush at him.

The man hugs me tightly and the feeling of this hug, even after all of the comforting hugs that Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and others have been giving me this last week, is unlike anything I have ever felt and I think: "This is the first time someone closely related to me is giving me a hug, that's why it feels so much better."  
And at this do I tighten my own hold onto the man, now really wanting for Sirius and Andy to just take over from me as I don't want to let go off the first member of my family that I got to have back. And both the two, grandpa and Discord seem to get this as I hear Discord snap his fingers, the other two move and feel grandpa get up.  
The man moves us so that I am cuddling against his side with my head tucked between his shoulder and his head. He then gently walks us away from the portal that is next to the door leading out and over to a pair of stairs that, earlier on, I had noticed actually just head up into the ceiling without really leading anywhere.  
Yet as we reach the top of the stairs, does it actually feel as if the ceiling wraps itself around us and allow us to pass and the feeling of moving through water goes through me as I pass through the ceiling. And on the other side of the ceiling now floor, do I see several beds stationed in a room with a tilted ceiling.

Then grandpa walks us over to the closest bed and upon it do I focus back on staying as close to the man I have never even gotten the chance to know and I mumble: "Did you even –?" And the man answers: "We barely got such a chance. It happened more often that Lily managed to send us a picture – and even that was quite rare."  
And this makes me hug the man even tighter, wanting to make up for the time we lost together even more now and then the man makes my day as he says: "I've been watching over you all this time, you know. And I must say, with all the sources that grew to oppress you over the years, you have made me so very, very proud."  
And while part of me wonders if the man knows how badly I have always wanted to hear someone as close to me in blood as him say that, do I just smile and mumble: "I'm glad – grandpa. I'm glad." And the two of us just stay seated there, on the bed, in a realm that is nothing but chaos, yet feeling perfectly fine while together.

 _ **Sirius' POV**_

"I always knew James kept this knowledge to himself for much longer than he should have." I think as I hear that Charlus died on Harry's birthday, while James didn't report this death to Remus, Pettigrew and me until a week before he, Harry and Lily went down under. And while I have missed the man, am I still happy.  
Happy to see that he is one of the rare minority to have kept his memories of what his afterlife was like. Happy to know that he has been keeping an eye on Harry even after his death. And happy that Harry can be with his grandfather, at least until all of the other souls have been returned and his parents can come back.  
And while I really hate Lady Fate for putting Lily and James at the far back, meaning they won't be back for another month and lose even more time in their son's life, do I feel glad that Death himself seems ready to fix this problem at earliest convenience. And the fact that it gets done through a symbolic sentence is even better.

I then focus on what happens in front of me, but get proven that things aren't going to be easy for a while. Because while most people had started dying and getting murdered _after_ the whole thing with the Veil of Death happened, does it still seem to be that many of the newly returned souls never heard of this or believed it.  
Because of this does Andy have to step in several times and tell the returned souls, not just the professional tale we have told the majority of the returned souls, but the entire tale, using the house itself to prove that beings like Discord and Death truly exist before she sends them through the portal and into the Wizengamot.  
Some of them are definitely hesitant, yet I am also hesitant on keeping some of them inside the Wizengamot courtroom as it's obvious that they are in some desperate need of medical attention, both physical and with some of them even mental. Yet looking at Andy, do I know she plans to see this done once the day is through.

And so another several couple of hours pass and while, from time to time, I feel very happy with seeing people returned from the war of the seventies, people that I have grown up with in my Hogwarts years or saw get killed during Order missions, have neither Andy nor I seen anyone of true significance to either of us.  
A full three and a half hours pass and we reach and pass the 150 mark, me realizing – for some strange reason – that the amount of people from the last war coming back is more or less equal to the amount of people from the seventies war coming back. Yet at the same time is there a clear difference between the Death and the Redemption sentence.

And then suddenly I get reminded of something as Andy gasps: "That – that's right. The – the Malfoy line. It – it – it's 150 generations long with Draco included." And this is proven by the boy himself, actually floating above the portal that will either send him there where I never went or to a part of my home I have yet to visit.  
Yet then I get shocked as Hermione actually steps forward and says: "Before you speak his crime, let it be known that Malfoy refusing to tell Bellatrix Lestrange whether or not Harry, who I had cursed to hide his features at the time, allowed us the opportunity to escape Malfoy Manor. Just wanted everyone to know that."  
And even Draco himself seems shocked that it was Hermione of all people who voiced this and Andy mutters: "I bet he was expecting either Ron or Harry to do so." But I mutter: "Ron has a natural hatred for all things Malfoy. Even that wouldn't have convinced him to do so." At which Andy nods at me before Discord says:  
"Draco Malfoy. Guilty of leading several of the worst Death Eaters inside Hogwarts on the night Albus Dumbledore lost his lives. And for those of you wondering, anyone with eyes could see that those attempts on the man's life were half-baked and done with sheer reluctance. No, this is truly his worst crime. Sentence?"

And while I have never liked the lad – especially with what Discord told me about him and after I heard of the bathroom incident in the boy's Sixth year, do I still feel a strong sense of relief overcome me as I see that the strong majority of the Wizengamot has voted for redemption, only a handful of them having voted Death.  
Draco sighs in relief and then actually turns to me as he says: "I won't let the House of Black down, not again." And this is something that actually shocks me, yet I nod at him before the lad vanishes down the hole. Discord then snaps his fingers and I grimace while Andy gasps and grasps my hand in her deadly grip.  
Narcissa is next and the woman looks just as calm and resigned to her fate as her son did before her. Yet she seems to somehow know that Draco is still alive as she turns to me and says: "Take care of him, Lord Black." Yet while I want to grimace at this, does Discord say: "Let's discuss your crime and sentence first, shall we?  
Narcissa Malfoy. Guilty of knowingly, willingly and by full conscious – offering shelter, food, clothes and other every day necessities to the worst of the Killer's crew, including offering the safety of the wards of House Malfoy to the Killer himself and using the wards against anyone daring an attempt at the Killer's life."

At this I look at the woman shocked and think: "Is that even a crime?" But then Andy mutters: "It's still housing a dangerous criminal. If you had been actually guilty, Discord would have had to sentence himself similar to how the Wizengamot will sentence her for doing what he did for you for the past two years."  
I give my cousin right and Narcissa actually lets out a startled yelp of gratitude as she sees that, like with her son, the majority has chosen the Redemption sentence, though this time the majority isn't as much in her favor as it was with her son. And while she becomes teary eyed, do I see my other cousin vanish down the hole.

And then it looks like Death and Discord are planning to go full circle, yet I can't help but think: "There is no way that man is going to get the same sentence as his family." And Lucius himself seems to know this as well as his usual arrogance and _I am better than you_ attitude are nowhere to be seen on the once noble man.  
"Lucius Malfoy. I actually have two crimes that are of equal level of bad on you, but I will keep it to a single one. Guilty of endangering an entire school of innocent children by stalling a Dark Magic artefact with a Light witch – without having any knowledge of what the artefact was other than that it contained Dark Magic."  
And while I had expected any number of crimes that the bastard must have committed during his time serving Voldemort, do I actually feel as shocked as everyone else. That is, until Discord growls: "There is no worse crime than a father willingly endangering his own son, just to see another family dishonored. Sentence?"  
And while I think: "I would accept the Death sentence myself before I would ever consider such a thing." Do I notice that Discord's words have really spoken to those who are parents themselves as an overwhelming majority is in favor of the Death Vote. And the last thing Lucius does before vanishing, is turning my way.  
And while we have always been on opposite sides, have always been at each other's throats and while I know darn well that the man has always dreamed of Draco inheriting my legacy, do I still nod at the silent plea the man sends me to take care of his family. "They are my family too." I whisper at him as he vanishes down the hole.

I then take a deep breath to regain myself and suddenly realize that we have been neglecting two young souls that have been send to the dimension. And as a third joins them, do I finally take notice of them, feeling a little silly and disrespectful for ignoring these two when they must be feeling so very shocked and deeply confused.  
"Collin? COLLIN!" I suddenly hear Harry shout and the boy rushes for the last of the three wizards that arrived, actually hugging the confused boy who looks to be a year younger. And a minute later two other witches rush for the boy, Ginny and Luna both shouting Colin's name with tears streaming down their eyes as they hug him.  
"What – what's going on? Why aren't we at Hogwarts? Why are you – why are you crying? Harry, what's happening?" The boy asks and Harry wipes his own eyes as he says: "Just go with Luna and Ginny, Colin. You'll see a demonstration to explain everything soon enough." The boy nods, but then one of the others asks:

"Mr. Potter, that – that isn't Sirius Black there with you, is it? The man that –." But then Harry growls: "Got his well-deserved freedom only _after_ sacrificing his life to save mine. Yes, yes it is, ma'am." And the woman cringes, but then I put a hand on the boy's shoulder and say: "Go easy on her, Harry. She looks like a prisoner."  
And only then does Harry seem to notice that the woman does look as if she has been held captive against her will. At this the boy sighs and says: "Ginny, can you get that lady to your mum? Luna, you take Collin and the other one back as well, okay?" And while the three newly returned souls look confused, do they get led out.

"Well, this is going quite nicely. We've been going at this for seven and a half hours now, but we have also managed to collect 152 souls. I say we go till either 175 or 200 and then call it a day. What say you?" Discord asks and I think: "Going for another fifty will take another two and a half hours. Can the Wizengamot handle that?"  
And Kingsley proves me he worries for this just as much as he says: "Let's reach 175 before we stop. We'll try to reach the full 200 tomorrow, but you have to understand, Discord, this is all a bit much for us to take in all in one day." At this Discord nods and then I decide to take action over another little problem I came up with.  
I squeeze Harry's shoulder to draw his attention and ask: "Care to stay here with me, Harry? Considering how Fate is not going to allow me passage until we reach the final members." And Harry instantly nods before Charlus says: "I'll stay too. I'd rather stay with my family than leave for an empty home later."

I nod at this and see Discord smile widely before we continue the process. And with Charlus now here too, does that seem to make it a lot easier for those of the seventies war to calm down and accept that they will get a demonstration to explain the situation if they just step through the portal, thus speeding up the process a little.  
Discord seems to have also changed his method a little and now the bastard on trial gets popped in front of the being instead of sucked down the tube and Harry mumbles: "If this keeps up, we can speed our process up by a good two minutes." And while that shouldn't matter, do I know that in terms of hours and souls, it can mean a lot.

Then we reach #171 and instantly I can tell by looking at Discord's face that symbolism is going to be afoot again as he snarks: "Jason Heccerby. The first wizard to become a Follow Loser. I don't think I need to state your crimes. Your record of serving him is a crime in and of itself. Sentence." And instantly the death panel shines brightly.  
"There is no way they picked the first Death Eater for this number. I can only imagine who that monster's first victim was." Yet while Harry seems to have guessed the same and knows as he gasps in shock, does he also seem to get confused by who appears as the Heccerby sinks down the hole, cursing us like usual.  
A woman who looks strangely familiar and who looks as if she survived both wars while inside Azkaban and fought the Killer all at the same time and who seems to have been fighting a losing battle if her attire and the way she has shrunk down on herself as she appears is anything to go by. Instantly my heart reaches out to her.

"Abby." Charlus then whispers and I hear Andy gasp, proving me she knows who this _Abby_ is and the woman herself squeaks before peeking through a single eye. Both eyes then shoot open as she sees the elder man and she gasps: "Ch-Ch-Charlus?" And when Charlus nods, does he have the woman rushing at him the next minute.  
The woman is bawling and starts rambling in utter amazement, yet then notices that the man is older than she remembers and asks: "What – what happened to you?" And the man smiles at her as he says: "The same thing that happened to you, Abby. I got killed and the Guardian of my family made a deal with Death to return me."  
"The – the guardian of your – that being from another world that has powers no person would ever be able to grasp?" The woman asks and Charlus nods and it seems as if the woman has calmed down as she hums and mumbles: "I – I can actually see that happen. Wait, who summoned him?" And Harry steps forward as he says:  
"My mother, Lily Potter, upon her death by the same bastard that killed you, Ma'am." The woman looks at the boy shocked and then asks: "Is – is that your grandson?" And when Charlus nods, does the woman gasp and ask: "Does – does that mean –?" And Harry says: "Yes, but that is why we are doing all of this."  
The woman looks at him and he says: "Like grandpa said, Discord made a deal with Death. For every bastard that served the monster that killed you being sentenced, someone who was killed in the two wars we've just been through gets send back. And – well, you were the first victim of the first of those two horrible wars."

The woman looks shocked at this and asks: "That – that – that monster led England into two actual wars?" And I mumble: "And almost won both times." At which Harry cringes, but then Abby looks past me and shouts: "ANDY!" And my cousin actually shouts the woman's name as well as the two rush to embrace each other.  
At this I look at Charlus and the man says: "Abby was a friend of Dorea and while your mother was quite against it, did Cygnus agree to have Abby be the nanny/chaperone for Andromeda and they grew close quite quickly. Yet she vanished shortly before James went to Hogwarts and the Ministry wouldn't help me find her."  
This makes me grimace and I growl: "So that's why?" And even Discord, who had stuck his head through the portal, looks at me as I say: "In July of that same year, mother behaved quite excitedly, sometimes even more than was expected of a lady of her standing. We just never questioned it, seeing I was going to Hogwarts.  
But what I also remember is that, in August of that same year, she started preaching to that monster and his desires. And that had been something that had confused us as, until then, the only things we knew of him were his agenda and the fact that most of his raids only resulted in people being left slightly injured. But now – it makes sense."

"So it – it was Walburga that – that got me captured and killed by that – that monster?" Abby asks and while I can tell that this really infuriates Andy, do I shrug and say: "Sure looks that way. And it really doesn't surprise me, seeing what my mother was like. Sure wish she was alive, so she could be sentenced along with the others."  
And at this Discord says: "Speaking of the others, there are still a few left for today. So Mss. Abby, if you would come with me, I will lead you to a place where you can sit and we can finish up for the day. There are, after all, still a few people we need to bring back from Death's door before we all retire for the night."  
At this we all nod and Discord leads the woman through the portal and over to the stage where the Wizengamot is seated before he returns to his previous spot. I myself go to stand with Harry and mumble: "Only four more sentences to go. I don't know about you, but I'm getting seriously ready to hit the sack after this."  
Both Harry, Charlus and Andy nod, but then Andy says: "I do have to make a change of plans, though Sirius. Now that Abby is back, I think it's better if I go through the portal after this. To give her a home to go back to." At which we all nod, before I notice that the Redemption sentence has won out on the Death for this one.

And the same seems to go for the other three, yet while I am glad for this as that actually leads to souls coming back without too much of a trauma attached to them and makes it so that my little group and I have an easier time explaining stuff to them, do I also feel slightly disappointed at the fact that no close friends came back either.  
"More luck tomorrow." I mumble and Harry nods, his eyes proving he feels just as sad that he only got to have a few loved ones returned. Then Discord snaps his fingers and the portal in the floor vanishes, actually making some of those in the benches sigh in relief as they realize that the task is done for the day.  
"Okay everyone, I need your opinion on something real quick. Would you rather I pick you all up at 8 o'clock and serve you your favorite breakfast or at 9 o'clock and that you have to make your own breakfast? Please know that the later will mean we will work an hour longer tomorrow. Opinions?" The beast then asks.  
Everyone looks around and then Kingsley says: "I think it best to do the 9 o'clock for tomorrow, so we can use tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast to discuss and get a chance to truly understand what happened here and then use the 8 o'clock schedule for the days after. All those in agreement?" And many wands light up.

Discord nods and then turns to the portal as he says: "Well Andy, please step on through the portal and I will snap you all home. And for those wondering, considering a place your home with all your heart is a magic all its own and I can tap into this magic to take you there. It's not so much an invasion of privacy as more magic meeting magic."  
Andy happily hugs us both and I hear her whisper something to Harry, her tone obviously purposely quiet to make sure I can't hear her, and Harry nods before she passes through the portal. Discord then snaps his fingers and while I am used to his incredible magic, do I still feel shocked to see the whole room empty out with a single loud _POP.  
_ Everyone vanishes from sight, their bodies vanishing quicker than one could accomplish through Apparation and then Discord proves that he too is glad that everything's over as he sighs in relief himself, steps through the portal, the gap in space vanishing behind him, and then moves over to sag down on the couch.

Yet the spirit of Chaos is nothing if not a true host as he snaps his fingers one last time and the coffee table in front of the couch he is lying on fills itself with Harry, Charlus and my own favorite meals. And then, just like I know of him, does the Lord of Chaos make the couch he lies on turn around and stand on the ceiling.  
"Uhm, Discord?" Harry asks as he takes the plate with cauliflower bites covered in chees sauce, bovine finch and potato slices, but I smile at him over my own plate of lasagna and say: "Don't mention it, Harry. I'd be more worried if he _wasn't_ up there." And Discord sends me a one-eyed glare as well as a smirk.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be back in your life, my grandson." Charlus then suddenly says as he happily sips from a cup of coffee and has rice, chicken wings and kidney beans on his plate and Harry smiles at him before he says: "Same here. Though –." And he looks at me before looking back with a hint of worry.  
Yet Charlus laughs and says: "No need to worry, kiddo. It's only natural that you would miss those you actually met and grew up with more than those you only know by heart that you are related to. Though I do hope you will give me the same chance to be part of your life as you gave Sirius after your Third year ended?"  
And Harry happily nods in excitement before he turns back to Discord and asks: "Ehm, aren't you hungry, Discord? You sure have been working harder than any of us." And Discord smiles at him before he motions for a small plate of stuff that is on the couch next to him, yet Harry looks shocked as he asks:  
"Wait, what is that?" And Discord smirks as he says: "Just the emotional attachment that those who got the Redemption sentence felt for Dark Magic. I am the Lord of Chaos, after all, so stuff like that just tastes like chicken or chocolate milk to me." And the being takes a bite of the strange stuff that floats above his plate.

Harry raises his eyebrow, but I wrap an arm around him and say: "Don't worry, you get used to it." And Harry looks from me to Discord and back before he says: "If you say so." And he goes back to his meal. Yet just the fact that I got to hold the boy in my arms again for the first time in years makes my day entirely better.  
Harry then sighs and asks: "So, who do you think we'll get back tomorrow?" And while I really want to answer with my hopes that everyone we ever loved will be returned, does Discord say: "Just keep in mind who you love and when they died and then pay attention to the numbers. Death is one who loves his symbolism, after all."  
"It's just – why didn't Death bring back Cedric and the others right away?" Harry asks and while I can tell that the boy is hesitant to voice this desire of his, does Discord say: "Cause that would take you your drive to keep helping this process go forward." At which the boy thinks and then sighs as he says: "Good point there."

And Discord looks down at him as he says: "Trust me, if it were up to Death and me, Cedric, Sirius, your parents, grandparents, Lupin and everyone else would have been back the morning after you took that monster down. This is just the better way and a nice way to let you give one last bit of help to the magical community."  
Yet this confuses Harry and Discord says: "Just think of it this way. You help the Wizarding World one last time by bringing them back all the ones they loved and lost – and then demand them to just let you live your life the way your parents, who will of course back you up, want you to live it; your way and _only_ your way."  
This shocks Harry and he asks: "Wait, that's why we're doing this?" But Discord says: "Nah, we're doing this because it's the right thing to do, especially with the crap Destiny has been heaping onto this world, just because she doesn't like you – which isn't your fault, by the way. The results are just a nicely added bonus, really."  
At this Harry looks at me and Charlus and while I smile at him, does Charlus say: "It sure would be nice to really spend the coming years with my family, without having to _lend_ them out to the wishes of the public and see them put themselves in unnecessary danger." And I nod in agree with the elder man while Harry smiles.

We then finish our dinner and Harry yawns afterwards as he says: "I – I think I am going to tuck in for the night. Just up the stairs, right?" And Discord nods as he says: "Sweet dreams. And don't worry, I enchanted all the beds to keep nightmares at bay until our task is handled." And Harry smiles at him gratefully before he leaves.  
Yet when he vanishes up the ceiling, does Discord actually pop the couch he is lying on back to the floor and instead of lying on it is he seated with his fingers interlinked as he says: "However, once our task is done, it's going to be up to you, James, Lily and Dorea to help him with them. And get ready, cause they're bad."  
"How do you know that?" I ask, wondering if he read my godson's mind while sleeping, but Discord rolls his eyes and says: "I know because I have been a guardian of especially teenage Potters long enough to recognize when one of them is having really traumatic nightmares, just on how they move while asleep."

And while I feel a little guilty over suspecting him after how he took care of me for two years, does Charlus laugh and say: "How predictable. Harry is back in your life and instantly your protective streak gets a boost like when one drinks a dozen Pepper-Up potion." Making me send him a slightly guilty smile as Discord says:  
"Really should have seen that coming. I just wonder –." He mumbles at the end and looks up at where Harry is sleeping. This really worries me and I ask: "Wonder? Wonder what? Do you think your magic's going to fail? That it might not work?" But the Draconequus shakes his head at this and turns back to me as he says:  
"No, I just wonder if, because my Dimension is actually closer to the Dimension I was in when I was turned to stone a thousand years ago than to your own, if a being from that world who controls both the night and the dream world will be able to sense my magic? And whether or not anything happened to the statue I was in."  
And while I am shocked about this, even though Discord did tell me almost his entire backstory, but then I get shocked as a regal voice speaks loudly and says: "Something did." And I turn around in my seat, my eyes widening when I see two full grown mares with flowing manes, a horn and wings standing in the doorway.

* * *

 _ **Uh oooooooooh,  
**_ _ **Celestia and Luna? They're here? That just CAN'T be good! However, for the record, this won't be as much of a HP-MLP crossover as Son of Chaos is. It is more just a HP story with Discord put in to make everything better. In other words, next chapter will be one of the few, rare chapter with any other MLP characters added.  
**_ _ **Sorry about that,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	3. Ponies Meet Wizards

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Well, new year, new stories. And I have some good news. I don't just have this one and the others that came with the Christmas update, there are also a few more that have been growing within my mind for the last few years. Of course, I still plan to edit the mistakes out of a few of my current stories and edit the Reading Series so it can be this year's Christmas gift, but I also want you all to know that I will NEVER run out of stories to write.  
**_ _ **Ever,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
PS. Shout-outs to:  
Aradia1967  
Dragonblaze66  
RainRaven**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 03  
**_ _ **Ponies Meet Wizards**_

 _ **9**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Discord's Home  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

One gorgeous white mare with a flowing mane in the colors of a rainbow and with golden royal jewelry, one gorgeous dark blue mare with a flowing mane the color of the night sky and with black royal jewelry. These are two mares I was kind of expecting to see again one day or another, yet the others that are there shock me.  
The one at the front the most as she is actually a purple mare that has wings and a horn – another Alicorn and thus a Princess of something or the other – who is actually smaller than the other two and has a golden crown on her head, stationed between her ears and her horn. Behind her are five other mares, yet none of them are Alicorns.  
There are two Pegasi, one blue one and one pale yellow, two Earth Ponies, one beige brown one and one a bright pink, and one other pale white unicorn. And to my interest are the five all wearing a golden necklace that has a gem at the center that is in the same shape as the marks that shown on their flanks in various colors.

"Discord, how we have been waiting for this chance." The blue Alicorn then snarls, yet I raise my eyebrow at her as I really don't get why she would still be mad at me, considering my crimes were a thousand years ago and I ask: "Having trouble letting go of the past there, Luna? And what have you been waiting for anyway?"  
"The chance to –." The Alicorn snarls, yet then she seems to sense something as she steps forward and to my concern does she raise her head up to where I know Harry is sleeping. "You – you dare – you dare interfere with my realm? I don't –." Yet then I really wince as the mare suddenly has two wands aimed her way.  
"You will leave my God/Grandson alone. You will not break the spell that allows him this peaceful rest." The two wizards snarl at the mare, who looks shocked, yet when the purple Alicorn wants to shoot at them, do I snap my fingers, causing for a reflective dome to appear between the two parties. The beam rickets off and breaks through the window.

The white mare seems shocked at seeing my shield and when the purple one wants to snarl something, does she move her wing towards the purple one, silencing her without words before she says: "It's not like you to try and protect others, Discord." And Luna seems to realize the same, while the others just look confused.  
I roll my eyes and say: "Correction, it's not like the _old me_ to protect others. But it's been a thousand years, I have been send to a realm far outside of Equestria several times and have seen forms of chaos that make me want to use my chaos and my magic for the better of others. Especially, just like these two, that little one upstairs."

At this Celestia and Luna look up and I glare as I realize that Luna is using her senses. I snap my fingers and Luna yelps as I give her a tiny shock, nothing painful but enough to break her focus. She looks at me and I growl: "I don't accept _anyone_ invading his mind, Luna. Princess or not, good intentions or not."  
And before Luna can try and defend herself, does Sirius cross his arms and says: "Don't bother. Someone who had _good intentions_ did the same and in the end, it almost got me killed. So earn our trust before you try that and just wait till Harry wakes. Give him a chance to defend himself, don't intrude when he's most vulnerable."  
Luna looks at us both shocked and hurt and Celestia steps forward as she says: "You have truly changed a lot, Discord, to have the support of such protective beings." I shrug and say: "I saved Sirius from his death and have been Harry's guardian – while restricted due to ancient rules – for the last sixteen years. It'd change anyone."

The mare nods before she turns to the brown furred Earth Pony and asks: "Tell me, Applejack, can we trust Discord? Have you noticed a single lie or untruth?" And the pony shakes her head before the other Alicorn grimaces and says: "Neither can I. I can – I can sense that there – there really is a bond of – of friendship between them.  
Between Discord and that – that younger being." At which Sirius says: "The name's Sirius Black and I'm a human with the ability to cast magic. We call that a wizard in our world." The mare nods and then Charlus also introduces himself and says: "My name is Charlus Alfred Potter. I am Harry's grandfather and lord of my House.  
That's something special and important back in our world.""Like an elite member of Canterlot?" The pale white unicorn asks, a hint of excitement in her voice and Charlus nods as he says: "Yeah, you can compare it to that, I guess." Making the unicorn squeal a little before a look from Applejack and the blue Pegasus has her contain herself.

Yet then I notice that the pink Earth Pony is still looking up at where Harry is and so is the other Pegasus. "Oh that poor dear." The latter mumbles and the pink Earth Pony actually sniffles and says: "It's just – so sad." Shocking the rest of those around her and the blue Pegasus says: "Wow, this is really bad if it makes Pinkie sad."  
Yet the purple Alicorn turns her focus to the other Pegasus and asks: "Fluttershy?" And the Pegasus turns to her as she says: "Oh Twilight, that – that little – that poor – that sweet, yet poor little colt. I can almost – it feels as if –." And Pinkie seems to read the poor stuttering little mare's mind as she practically bawls:  
"As if my very element is losing power just being around that poor thing. My necklace senses how little happiness there has been in his life, how few chances he got to really, _really_ laugh." She then turns full teary eyes to Twilight and says: "Twilight, he's only had three birthday parties in his entire life. And he's seventeen."

At this Celestia turns my way in utter shock and I look away in annoyance as I say: "Like I said, _restricted due to ancient rules_. Harry grew up with humans that didn't have magic nor wanted to believe in it, so I could only use enough of my powers to keep him alive and healthy up to how healthy they wanted him to be."  
This really worries the Princess of the Sun and she asks: "Is there – is there anything we can do?" And I answer: "Do not take me from him – or stop me from finally being free to do what I need to make his life better." At this the mare nods and the blue Pegasus sighs as she says: "Then I guess we don't need these, after all huh."  
And only then do I realize what they are as I think: "The Elements of Harmony. Huh, interesting. Wonder what happened to make them switch owners like that." And I decide to set things straight and get some clarity on everything as I say: "Alright, sit down, no magic and no wackiness or anything around Harry, not without permission."  
"Aw, so I can't throw him a party? He really feels like he could use one." Pinkie says and I shake my head before I say: "Not yet. Harry, Charlus and Sirius have a hard task ahead. Perhaps once that task is done, you can throw them a party for a job well done. Not to mention that his birthday is in less than two months' time."

This cheers the pink one up, yet then I feel confused as the light yellow mare flies over and grabs my claw with her hooves as she says: "Thank you. I can sense that with you in his life, Harry will get everything he needs. He can really use your kind care for him." To which I shrug and say: "I'm the guardian of the Potters. It's my job."  
"How long have you had this job, Discord?" Celestia asks and I answer: "Practically since a few years after you imprisoned me. By the way, how did you know that I was free?" At this Celestia and the others sit down and she says: "Three young fillies argued around your statue. It broke and shattered, but nothing happened.  
At first we thought that you had vanished the second your prison weakened, but it's been almost a year and we realized that you had gone or been taken elsewhere. So we tracked down your dimension and waited for you to be there for more than a few hours." This certainly explains a lot and yet it confuses me at the same time.

"That sounds like it makes sense, but what about Sirius? Why didn't you try anything when you saw him?" To which Luna says: "Because he wasn't our target. We didn't feel like hurting him unless either he or you forced our hoof." Which makes me think: "Sounds fair, which is definitely the way of the ponies I remember."  
"So, what's this task you were talking about?" The blue Pegasus then asks and Charlus answers: "My family descends from the very first wizard who ever earned Death's respect. However, that earning brought a blessing/curse upon our line. If Fate loves our members, Death hates them. If Death cares for them, Fate has it out for them.  
My grandson has it the latter of the two and this is why he lost my son and daughter in law when he was only one year old." The mares all gasp and Charlus nods before Sirius says: "It's also the reason he was raised with those non-magicals, we call them Muggles, and why Discord was forced through those rule-instated limitations.  
However, when he wanted to use another rule to break free from those limitations, did Death tell him it would not have the same great results as when he would wait for us to be ready for this task. Which is that we sentence the ones who have hurt and killed the innocent in our world and in return get back the ones we loved and lost."

The mares look shocked and I say: "To put it in the words of my good friend, _a life for a life_.""But – but surely – surely you can try to – to forgive and – and befriend –?" But then the purple Alicorn yelps in fear as Sirius glares at her and says: "One of them betrayed 11 years of friendship and helped Harry become the orphan he is.  
Do you really think we should forgive someone like that?" And Twilight quickly shakes her head before Luna steps forward and says: "I don't believe that crimes of those in the wrong in our world are the same as those in their world, Twilight Sparkle. Am I right to assume that this traitor was also a friend of yours, Sirius Black?"  
And Sirius growls: "We were a team. The four of us. Right from when we were eleven and left for our school for the first time up to when we were all determined to keep Harry safe at all costs. Eleven years of friendship, facing the hardships of war, school and teenage hormones together. And he threw it all away in one night."

At this the mares all raise a hoof up to their chests, looking at the man in horrible pain and care, yet not any of the pity I had expected and I feel my respect for them growing. Yet the same seems to count for Sirius and the mare named Applejack as she asks: "And – and even after that – you still try to care for Harry?"  
At which Sirius turns to her and says: "Even with Charlus now back, until Lily and James come back, I am all Harry has left. Fate tricked me into making a mistake that took me from Harry's life for twelve years and then I myself made a mistake that almost took me from it permanently. I am not letting that happen a third time."

Yet then the one thing I really didn't want to see happen happens as suddenly Sirius has his lap full of something and only then do I realize that the magic I had on the beds is no longer active. Sirius instantly wraps his arms around the little lithe late teen in his arms and comforts him as he cries and rambles and weeps.  
All of the mares look horribly worried for the crying boy and yet Charlus moves forward and whispers: "Give them some space, ladies. Harry needs Sirius now, having people or ponies watch him like that won't help matters." And the mares all nod before they turn to look at everything that decorates my living room.  
"Harry? How are you awake? I thought you were sleeping. How much did you hear? What woke you?" Sirius asks in concern and Harry calms down as he says: "I haven't been able to sleep for more than a few hours all year. We didn't dare take that risk, not while camping in areas we didn't know about, even with our wards."  
At this the man grimaces and says: "You took shifts." At which Harry nods before Luna turns and asks: "Could I perhaps help? Maybe I can help increase the effects of Discord's spell, increase your level of security so you can sleep better." At which Harry turns from her, to Sirius and then to me, yet I smile and say:

"If anyone can do so, it's definitely the Alicorn of the Night and the Realm of Dreams." At this Harry turns to her for a while and then shocks everyone, especially Sirius as he asks: "Are you – able to project memories inside dreams? Like good and positive memories?" Everyone looks shocked at this and the Alicorn asks:  
"Are you sure? I can only do so if you give me permission. If you let me enter the deepest levels of your subconscious." At this Harry nods and then he makes Sirius pull him closer as he whimpers: "I don't want to see it. Not him falling. Not anymore. I want to see him laughing, not grinning as he almost dies."  
The mares share horrified and concerned glances with each other and Luna nods as she says: "If your godfather's happy memories give you peace, I will ensure to project them within your dreams. Come, little foal." And Harry cuddles with Sirius one last time and gives Charlus one last hug before he and the mare move up.

"He willingly let that happen? I didn't think he would." Twilight mumbles, yet Charlus says: "Harry needs to. To have someone help him with his mental state will make the whole experience with mind magic all together a more pleasant one. It will make it easier for him to move on from that horrible event two years ago."  
"To know that there is a positive to a negative experience helps one heal." Celestia mutters and I state: "Exactly. Now I don't know about you but –." Here I yawn and stretch myself out as far as I can, my magic making me much longer than I actually am before I say: "I sentenced 175 bastards today, I am exhausted." Celestia nods and says:  
"We will leave you to your rest then, Discord. And good luck on your task ahead. Also, know that you are – from now on – always welcome in Equestria." This makes me smirk and I say: "Thanks for the offer, Celestia, but I found my home. I have no interest in returning there. Unless it helps either Harry or another Potter, that is."

The white mare nods and moves out the door, the other ponies following her. And to my amusement does the purple Alicorn actually use her magic to fix the window and does the white unicorn use hers to turn the glass into a stained picture of Harry and Sirius, cuddling together. The two smile at each other and then leave.  
I sag down on my couch and say: "Wow, I did _not_ expect that.""None of us did." Sirius says and then he sighs and says: "Let's just go check up on Harry, inform Luna that the others have left and then get our own bit of rest." Charlus and I nod and a few minutes later have we all moved into a bed of our own, fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **Goodnight Discord.  
**_ _ **Well, the Mane Six came, the Mane Six went. And the Elements of Harmony might not have these abilities in canon, but this story isn't based on the MLP canonverse. I might reference to it from time to time, but I don't really feel like keeping with the canon. Mostly because this story was originally started somewhere at the start/halfway through Season 08.  
As for next chapter: It's going to cover Harry waking as well as a few others, such as the Weasleys and Kingsley and trust me, everyone who knows me and thinks like me is going to be very VERY happy with the little teaser that will be put in that chapter. And it won't just be put in there once, but several times.  
Keep your eyes peeled,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	4. Chaotic Awakenings And Deadly Meals

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **So this chapter is going to be a little short and going to cover Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kingsley waking up the day after they started an adventure they never thought they would go through. I'm going to start with Harry and probably end with him too. Also, Death is going to play a bit of a role in this chapter as well.  
**_ _ **Have fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 04  
**_ _ **Chaotic awakenings and Deadly Meals**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Discord's Dimension  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

For months I have been waking up beneath a threadbare blanket in a bunk bed in the middle of a large wizarding tent, wondering how my friends and I are going to put an end to a war that has become worse in two years than the last one did in eleven. So to wake up in a totally different environment is an unsettling feeling.  
I wake up, blink a bit as the room is a lot darker than the tent ever was even when we were in the middle of a dark forest or had the tent set up inside a cave and then realize that I am in neither. Instantly I reach for my glasses and look around. I notice that there are two other beds in the room, but also notice something else.  
A being, covered in the shadows of the darkened room, is upside down and fast asleep on the ceiling. This makes me feel as if I've seen such a thing before, but the being looks nothing like a spider or a bat. Instead I look back down and try to discern if anyone is in the other two beds, only to notice that one of them is ruffled up, but empty.

Only then do I realize that there is a heavy weight just off the side of my feet and I look down at the far end of my bed. And the sight of a huge black dog sleeping there instantly brings back all the memories of the other day and reminds me of how it's possible that I am sleeping here and not in a tent or the Gryffindor dorm.  
Tears appear in my eyes as I see the Animagus form of the man I have loved as a father for the better part of my life as a wizard and I gently move over to wrap an arm around the beast. I lie my face closely against his and smile as I feel his tongue softly going over my cheek, the dog clearly awakened by my movement.  
I then move back and pull at his neck a little, guiding him to lie down next to me. And while he is above the covers and I am under them, do I still pull Sirius even closer as he changes back into his human form and the man lets me cuddle with him, moving himself so that his head lies on top of mine as we lie together.

"Good morning, pup." He whispers and I reply before I mutter: "I can get used to this.""What? Waking up to see those you lost returned to you? Yeah, I can get used to that as well." Sirius happily replies before we both get shocked as Discord comes down from the ceiling, looking perfectly normal in his abnormal way and says:  
"Well then, let's head downstairs and get some breakfast. We have a long day with 200 sentences and 200 returned souls to get through." We nod and then I notice that the person in the other bed is also awake as grandpa is sitting up with his hands crossed in his lap and a satisfied, loving smile on his face as he gazes at us.  
We then get out of bed, yet the minute I am up on my feet, I get shocked to see that my nighttime clothes have been changed for a perfectly good shirt, pair of jeans, socks and shoes. "A little magic I attached to the beds of everyone who is a part of this. To ensure they can still be on time in case they accidentally sleep in."  
Discord tells me as he moves through the floor and I realize that is where the staircase is. Sirius and I share a glance and then I see the same happening to grandpa before we all head downstairs. We move over to where we had dinner the night before and there Discord snaps his fingers, making a delicious breakfast appear.

"Harry, I think we can both agree that the food you had during your year on the road was insufficient when it comes to keeping yourself healthy and up to the level of health that you should have at this age, right?" Discord then asks and I grimace as he is indeed right, regardless of how this worries both grandpa and Sirius.  
I nod at the being and he says: "Well, because of that, I enchanted your food as well as Ron and Hermione's. It'll taste a little different, but that will be because of all the potions and healing spells that are now part of them. Understand?" I nod, feeling relieved that the being brought this up only to prove he's fixing it too.  
Yet his words also make me look outside the window, ignoring how crazy the outside looks and makes me think: "I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing." As I can only imagine that the two of them are experiencing the same, feeling out of place at, what I can only assume is the Burrow, after that crazy year of running and hiding.

 _ **At the same time  
**_ _ **At the Burrow  
**_ _ **Ron's POV**_

"Ron! Ron! Come on, wake up! It's eight, already!" I hear a familiar voice nag at me, yet the time makes me groan: "Who cares? Let me sleep." But then the voice, which I now recognize as George's, says: "But we could get Fred back in only an hour's time. _Come on_!" He whines at the end, yet his words shock me awake.  
"That's right! Fred! He – yikes!" I yelp as jumping out of my nice, warm and familiar bed actually ends up with me being dressed without casting any transfigurations. "Yeah, it happened with all of us. Probably to make sure we're ready for the day ahead." George says before he starts dragging me downstairs to the kitchen.

And after the year of living on uneven ground, sleeping in a bunk bed and being dependent on the environment around us, I feel my stomach practically screaming for the delicious meals that I have been allowed to enjoy my entire life and of which the scents are just calling out to me the minute George opens my bedroom door.  
I dive into my usual seat and smile back at the beaming face of my mum, having missed her and everyone else more than I actually realized, even in the few months that I was a jerk and staying at Bill's instead of being the friend that Harry and Hermione could depend on. Yet I don't tell mum this and just thank her for the plate in front of me.  
Yet after a few bites can I not help but ask: "Mum, did you change the recipe of this oatmeal while hiding from the Follow Losers?" And when mum answers negative, does Hermione say: "We must have forgotten how her food tastes, Ron. Seeing how long we were just eating mushrooms and other nature stuff."  
At this I nod, the words making sense especially considering that the food doesn't exactly taste the way I remember it. Yet just the fact that I can enjoy her meals again makes me slow down on my usual eating speed, wanting to savor every bite like I have been doing every day since the war ended little over a week ago now.

"Thank you once again for allowing me to stay here, Molly dear." Hermione's aunt – a woman even she knew nothing about – then says and mum replies: "Oh, it was my pleasure, dear. Especially now that Discord seems to have enlarged our wonderful home from the inside. Enough space for anyone who lost their homes."  
"Which just have to be a lot of people. Though mum isn't the only one who did that. I wonder if Discord did the same to Hogwarts. Heh, wonder when he would have found the time to do that anyway." I think as I remember that, last night, McGonagall fire called us and told us that a lot of returned souls had been sent to Hogwarts.  
This had worried mum, but the professor had ensured her that somehow the sleeping accommodations were back in top order and she would happily let others who had lost their homes stay there until reparations across England were completed. She had then told us she would tend to her guests and left our fireplace again.

"Hermione dear, that reminds me, why did you not want to go back home when we arrived here?" Hermione's aunt then asks and I grimace as I look at the girl, who lowers her head and says: "I – before I left for the Burrow last year – I – I erased mum and dad's memories of me, to protect them from the Death – Follow Losers.  
They don't remember a thing of who they were here, they think they're Wendell and Monica Wilkins and that they have no more desire to live in England, so they moved to Australia. Don't ask, I just wanted them as far away as possible." At this, just like last time, the girl looks down and tears start to glister in her eyes.  
Her aunt nods and pulls her close as she says: "Well, until either one of us or Discord finds them, I'll be happy to look after you, little one.""And you're more than welcome to stay here until that's done as well, dearie." Mum says, tears showing in her own eyes as I suddenly remember that she was never told about any of this.  
"My money's on Discord, though. I mean, he was able to change an official courtroom's interior and catch 5600 jerks and bad guys without anyone noticing or those same bad guys able to do a thing about it. Though I do wonder how they're doing up there." Bill mumbles at the end, yet George proves his grief as he says:  
"I don't. They killed Fred and are going to be either sentenced to Death or an extended stay in the realm of Chaos. They're getting exactly what they deserve." And yet, before mum can admonish him for this, do I feel my stomach turning and the whole room turning a slight bit darker as a dreadful voice sounds from behind me.

"Well said, young soul. Also, Ronald, Hermione, I have a message I would like the both of you to send to your other half. You know, the third member of your trio." Hermione, her aunt and I all turn around and notice Death standing near the doorway, the shutters of the window next to the door shut and cloaking him in shadow.  
"W-wh-what is it?" Hermione squeaks, proving that she is more affected by Death, unlike Harry who seemed to be experiencing negative effects from being close to Lady Fate the other day and Death turns to my mother, which would have made me draw my wand were it not for the fact that I don't stand a chance against him.

"You did a pretty good job, but this is a life for a life situation and she just didn't get the full punishment that she deserved. Expect her soon. I do love my symbolism." This confuses the lot of us and I turn to mum, who doesn't seem able to understand the situation any more than I do. That is, until Death says:  
"Oh, make sure Sirius is there too when you tell Harry this, will you?" And instantly the whole message makes sense and makes me share a shocked look with Hermione before we both turn to mum, who recovers first and smiles as she says: "I'll be sure to let them know." Death nods and vanishes, light returning to us all.  
Yet for some reason I don't get the feeling that he went back to his own realm to punish those that were sentenced to death yesterday. And while I eat the next serving that mum offers me and smile at her in pride over what she did that night, do I wonder who else Death decides he needs to go to before we restart our latest adventure.

 _ **At the Tonks'  
**_ _ **Kingsley's POV**_

Waking up late is not something I usually do. Waking up to seeing Andromeda standing impatiently at the foot of my bed makes me wince at having done so. Yet the woman seems consolidated when some strange magic changes my night gear into my official Deputy Minister's robes upon me leaving the spare bed she offered me.  
Abby is also awake already and is making us our breakfast as we enter the kitchen of the Tonks residence. Yet something seems to trouble Andromeda even now and Abby picks up on this just seconds before I do. "What's on your mind, sport?" The woman asks and I wonder how Mrs. Tonks got a nickname like that.  
Andromeda herself sighs and says: "It – it's just – call me crazy, but I wish Molly _hadn't_ killed Bellatrix Lestrange a week ago." This makes me drop my cutlery in utter shock and I exclaim: "Why?""Because I want her officially sentenced and because now I don't know _when_ I'm going to get my daughter back."

Instantly I feel like a right idiot for not making the connection and both of us lie a comforting hand on each of her shoulders. Yet then we all shudder and turn to the darkest corner of the room, where we indeed see Death standing, who is actually smirking as he steps out of the shadows there and contorts them to fit his shape.  
"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm in the cahoots with the Guardian of the Potters now, isn't it?" The being asks and this makes us share a shocked look before he says: "Oh, they got what they deserved, don't me wrong. It's just, making it official gives me a little more leeway to _really_ continue where you lovelies left off.  
Pay attention to the numbers now." And while those words sound ominous and gut-wrenching, just due to whose lips they come from, do I still feel highly excited over the fact that I get to punish that no good witch for taking me my partner. Yet then suddenly I feel the same magic that brought me here poof me away again.  
I arrive at the same courtroom we were in the other day and feel shocked and dazed for only a second before spotting Discord, the portal that leads to either the Realm of Death or his own and the portal that shows his home. I notice the others also all back in their seats and then see on my watch that it is indeed 9 o'clock.

 _ **A few minutes ago  
**_ _ **At Discord's Realm  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

"You know my magic won't work if you don't eat, right?" Discord asks me and I realize I have been lost in thought, wondering about my friends for a little too long. I focus back on my meal. "You really need to take better care of yourself, pup." Sirius softly admonishes me before grandpa says: "That's what he has us for, Sirius.  
And in a month his parents, of course." Yet this reminds me of a thought I had upon waking up and I lie my spoon on my lap with a sigh. Everyone looks at me weird and I ask: "Sirius, can I – can I be honest with you?" The man nods and says: "As long as you keep eating." And I take another bite before I say:

"I don't mean this hurtful or negative in anyway, but – now that I know that Discord was summoned by mum to protect me, the knowledge that my survival is all thanks to her is more valiant to me than ever before." At this everyone nods and Sirius says: "That makes sense, but what's so negative about that?" And I answer:  
"It's negative, because of dad. Sirius, I've known that I survived thanks to mum since I was in First year. And when I finished my Third, I suddenly got a new father figure in my life. And – and knowing that dad was a bully in his youth and then losing you shortly after finding out about that – it made your death –." But Discord says:  
"Near-death." And I acknowledge this as I say: "Near-death all the more painful to me. Your – losing you is something I never got over, not really. I – I guess what I'm trying to say is – is that –." And then grandpa, who has actually started to smile as I started to hesitate with my conclusion, shocks me as he says:

"What you're trying to say is that, when they come back, you'll have your mother back, but you already feel like your dad is back too. Because you adopted Sirius as your father in your heart when you saw how much effort he put into his need to be there for you. And trust me, he knows that too." We both look at him and he says:  
"Like me, Dorea, James and Lily will have their full memory with them when they come here. They will remember everything they saw happen in the living world while they were dead. James already saw this happen four years ago. Trust me, he's perfectly fine with it and will be when he finally comes back at the end of the month."

This makes me sigh in relief and then Sirius lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "Just like Marly, who might not have any memory of what happened after she was killed, will understand that I am considered your father to you, but she will never have Lily's luxury herself. Trust me, pup, she'll be fine with that."  
At this I smile at him, yet then the man sighs and mutters: "Though I do wonder one thing." We all look at him and he shocks me senseless as he says: "When Death brought Marly back to me, did he restore the unborn fetus growing inside her as well? Am I still going to be a father of two kids in six months' time?"

 _ **Wait, WHAT?  
**_ _ **Sirius was going to be a father before he lost the love of his life? What the heck? Well, I kind of decided on this after remembering that Marly – Marlene McKinnon for those not realizing it – was naked when she came back and while the reason behind that might be lewd and wrong, I decided to bring a positive twist to it.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: the Wizengamot and co prepare for another day, hoping to get through Follow Loser #176 to #376. Yet that no-good, dead, disgusting, vile, murderous – okay, you get the point – won't be the only one who got what they deserved and then brought back to make their punishment receive an official touch.  
**_ _ **Also ponies!**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. Trust me, you're going to love #200, hihihihihihihihihihi! (yes, that's meant to be maniacal laughter!)**_


	5. Punishment And Ponies

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **Now THIS is the chapter I have been waiting for. If anyone knows me, they know why. They know who I am going to get at this chapter and I am pretty sure they are going to love it just as much as I am. Also, I am going to bring MLP into this as they will contribute to the brilliance that is this chapter in all the best ways imaginable.  
Also, I am aware that Article 13 has been accepted by the European Parliament - or whatever - but I do not care, at least not yet. This whole act is not going to count for us for another two years, so until then I am going to continue posting updates every month. At least until as many of these stories are completed. Though I am hesitant to start new stories because of this as well, sorry.  
**_ _ **Yeah, I'm rambling,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. WARNING: Mentions of rape, murder and other serious crimes in this chapter as well as descriptions of victims of said crimes!  
Shout-Outs To:  
Jostanos  
Miminuts**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 05  
**_ _ **Punishments And Ponies  
**_ _ **(be afraid, be VERY afraid)**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Wizengamot, London  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

Sirius telling us that his beloved Marlene McKinnon was pregnant with child when she was killed – and probably raped if her naked state upon arrival is anything to go by – had definitely made it almost impossible for Harry to finish his meal in time. Yet Sirius had promised to tell more as the boy ate and so my charge did just that.  
Sirius told us he found out about this only three days before the McKinnons got attacked and killed and how, the day before that happened, he had actually been with Harry's father to plan a proposal as he didn't want to run the risk that his child would be considered a bastard and unable to inherit anything, be it Black or McKinnon.  
He explained to us how broken he became after her death and how much the news of Lily being pregnant gave him new hope and determination. How that drove him to be the perfect godfather and why he jumped at the chance when James offered him the title. I then promised him I would check first chance I saw her.

I had then told them it was almost time and reopened the portal through which Harry came to my home yesterday and through which everyone who has been sent back to the land of the living will go once they are reborn. I step through myself and on the exact dot of nine o'clock do I summon everyone back into the room.  
Though I make sure not to bring back anyone who was revived last night as they really don't have any role to play in all this. "The Wizengamot is here to sentence and judge and the others are here to offer comfort, support and explanations. No need to bring in victims of criminals that are yet have had their turn at all this."  
I think to myself before I say: "Alright, everyone ready?" And the Wizengamot members shake themselves out of their dazed states before nodding. I then say: "Good, we'll be using the system we had at the end of the other day. That is, criminals will pop in and Harry, Charlus and Andy will send revived souls back in here."

Everyone nods, yet then Molly Weasley leaves her seat and moves over to the portal that leads inward alongside Andy. The latter steps through and the former says: "Harry dear, I have a message from Death for you and Sirius." This shocks the two aforementioned men, intrigues me and seems familiar to Andy as Mrs. Weasley says:  
" _You did a pretty good job, but this is a life for a life situation and she just didn't get the full punishment that she deserved. Expect her soon. I do love my symbolism."_ And while I commend her for her quoting skill, can I not really make heads or tails out of the strange cryptic message. Yet Harry seems able to.  
He looks between the woman and Sirius in shock and then I get it. "A Life for a Life. That undead bastard really does plan to make full use of that little saying." I think to myself, glee filling me up from within and I say: "Well then, if we want to come true to that message, we better get a move on, am I right?"

Mrs. Weasley nods and returns to her seat, while I notice that Harry is almost giddy with gleeful excitement. Yet I remember the last line and get proven right as the first to appear before us really isn't that witch that almost destroyed Harry's life in the most horrific ways imaginable – or give me the chance I was waiting for.  
Instead it's a man in his mid-twenties who is glaring at the room as a whole, the look on his face proving he thinks himself above all those around him. Harry sighs and says: "Right. One-hundred and seventy-six really isn't that significant of a number anyway." And this makes the man glare at my charge with rage, making me smirk.

I deal with him and state his worst crime before watching as he receives his sentence, the first of the day: Death. The man vanishes, a person appears on the other side of the portal and Charlus is the first to come to this person's aid, comforting them and telling them that all will be explained with a demonstration on this side of the portal.  
And while the person appears to be a young teen in his early teenage life and is seriously hesitant, is Molly Weasley out of her seat again a second later, cuddling the boy and comforting him as she leads him to an empty seat where Fleur Weasley then takes over, allowing the red-haired mother to return to the portal.  
She comes to stand there and I realize she has taken it upon herself to be the person on this side of the portal to comfort and encourage whoever is brought back. I nod and smile at her and then focus on the task at hand. And while I feel a bit of impatience growing within me, do the Wizengamot and I run through another 33 Follow Losers.

Yet it is at the #200 that I instantly feel like going back to my old ways, that I feel my chaotic spirit desiring to go all out, that I feel my true nature desiring to break free and have some fun. And yet, I reign this in, bar for the chaotic, evil, wicked grin that grows to encompass my face as I finally see her appear before me.  
Lidded eyes, wicked wild black hair, a manic look to her, torn black robes with a frayed skirt underneath. Bellatrix Lestrange has never looked worse for wear and I love it. Yet before I can open my mouth, does Harry beat me to it as he asks: "In name of the bond with my ancestor, I request your presence, Lord Death."  
This confuses me and the entire room turns slightly dark yet again. And while Bellatrix wanted to gloat or taunt my charge, does she actually whiten in shocked fright when she realizes that Harry's words worked. Death appears and Harry asks: "We all know her sentence. Permission to have some Potter payback first."  
And the fact that he is looking right at me as he says this makes me snicker, chortle and laugh demonically, shocking the demon woman in front of me and causing for a few of those around me to shudder before Death makes my entire day as he says: "Permission granted with pleasure. Don't forget your other _home_ , Discord."

And while this confuses most of those in the room and Harry, does it make Charlus and Sirius share a grin. I nod at him and as he vanishes again, do I say: "Hang in there a minute." Which makes a lot of people laugh as I am looking at a dangling Bellatrix as I say this. Yet I ignore this and snap my fingers, conjuring a phone.  
I pick it up and wait as the dial tone rings a few times before I hear the majestic voice from the night before say: "Hello?""Celestia darling, it's Discord. Listen, you know that task I told you about last night, right? Well, I got a real doozie right here in front of me. The one that _almost_ took Harry his true father, if you catch my drift."  
And while I hear Celestia give a positive answer, do I snap my fingers, grinning when I spot Sirius giving Bella a happy _hi-there_ kind of wave of his hand. I snap my fingers again to make sure her screams don't reach the phone and say: "Well, she'll be sentenced to Death, but Harry wants to have some Potter-payback as he calls it.  
And trust me, Celestia, your world, its colors, kindness, happy-go-lucky way of living and all that. She _hates_ it. So, would it be wrong if I send her your way, you use the Elements the way you used them on me and then show her around Equestria? Don't worry, once you're done, she'll be send to Tartarus, I assure you."  
And to my delight do I hear Luna and Celestia trying to hold back giggles on the other side before Celestia hushes her younger sister and says: "Send her our way, Discord, we'll be _happy_ to have her." And just the way she says the word _happy_ makes me croon and say: "You're the best, Celestia. Thanks a ton. Here, have some puppies."

And with a snap of my fingers do I make the phone disappear, but I also make sure to send a basket of puppies to the official royal throne room where I am sure Celestia and Luna are at. I then stretch my arms and asks: "Well then, where were we? Ah yes, I was about to state your worst crime before you'd be sentenced by the Wizengamot.  
Well to me, you have three worst crimes. One, trying to take a father from a son. Two, thinking you can do anything that will harm my charge. And three, making a one-year old boy an orphan in a way worse than death. I don't think I need to even – knew it." I mutter as the panel for Death lights up like fireworks before I even finish.  
"I enjoyed every second of it!" The woman snarls and I retort: "And I'm sure Celestia and Luna are going to enjoy giving you the Equestrian form of a _Potter-payback_. Toodles." And with that does the woman vanish through the hole in the floor, yet I also make sure to send a quick note with the three aforementioned crimes through.

 _ **In Equestria  
**_ _ **Celestia's POV**_

I have always believed in second chances and the good in ponies' hearts and have tried to make sure that my students believed the same. And when Twilight took Starlight Glimmer in as her pupil after the latter used incredibly dangerous and powerful magic, did I really feel like I accomplished my desired goal.  
Yet to hear what some of the witches and wizards in Discord's new world – which I am quite sure is the same world as the one where Sunset Shimmer resides as well – are capable to do, do I know that my belief and mentality doesn't work in a world like theirs. So to then get the chance to join in on their payback is a blessed one.  
I was quite shocked and confused when the strange device appeared and while I still wonder what magic allowed Discord – probably his own – to speak through it to me, did I happily call on Twilight and the others after the call was finished. And they, with their elemental jewelry, are standing ready for our punished criminal.

Fluttershy is a little distracted as Discord actually brought a basket of newborn puppies to my throne room after making the strange device vanish, yet now she is standing ready, her necklace aglow and her eyes affixed on the ceiling. And suddenly a hole, like a dark round shadow covered by clouds, appears in the ceiling.  
From it, a mad-looking woman appears, falling down and having a smirk on her face that actually makes a shudder run down my spine. She lands on the portable platform we had a pair of guards prepare and instantly the Elements of Harmony shoot off their usual rainbow of ultimate power and hit the woman.  
I myself have my magic ready and when I see that, like with Discord so long ago, the magic is turning the witch to stone, do I make sure to cast a spell to alert Twilight to stop when they reach her shoulders. Thanks to this the woman remains capable of turning her face every which way, which will allow her to experience it all.  
And just by looking at her do I know that she is not one to appreciate the beauty and amazingness that is friendship, light and harmony that our society has thrived on for so long. "Yes, we truly are the perfect punishment for this witch." I think, only to get pissed when the witch opens her mouth, her laughter sounding delirious.

" _This?_ This is what that no-good, weakling of a brat calls _Potter-punishment_? _**This**_?" And she laughs on, not even noticing how she is angering Twilight, who is bending through her front hooves and whose horn is starting to glow and sparkle quite dangerously. Yet then suddenly the witch and her laughter are gone.  
I shake my head in confusion and then notice that Pinkie has actually taken her to one of the balconies. And to the shock of me and my sister, does the pink Earth Pony put the petrified witch into the largest party cannon I have ever seen and shout: "Laugh about this, you evil witch!" Before actually pulling the string, launching her.  
Yet before we can do more than shout: "PINKIE!" Does the Pink little pony actually burst into tears of pain and horror and we all share concerned looks. Or so I think, but then I notice that Pinkie isn't the only one who is crying. Fluttershy too has sought sanctuary with the puppies and is basking in their comfort as she cries.

This reminds me of what happened last night and Luna realizes the same as she moves over, wraps a wing around the pink earth pony and asks: "Pinkie, what did your element tell you?" And the poor thing bawls: "That woman! She threw parties where – where – where torture and murder of the innocent was the main celebration.  
And if that didn't happen, they would throw parties _because_ they had killed poor innocent souls or destroyed innocent homes or something like that – and then they would torture and hurt and kill any innocents they caught during those events. And she would laugh about it. Her laughter was most heartfelt – when others were hurting."  
This makes me look at where the woman was shot off to and Luna bristles as she says: "You did right, little one. Now please, take Fluttershy home. Neither of you seem truly capable of dealing out any further punishment. Leave the rest to us." The Earth Pony nods and after Twilight ties the basket to her back, do the two leave.

I then share a look with the rest of the Elements and Rainbow says: "That woman got off easy." And Applejack straightens her hat as she says: "Let's set that right." And we all nod before Twilight, Luna and I use our magic to teleport us all to wherever it was that the woman could have landed, ready to _really_ punish her.  
And while a really small part of me hopes that she landed on some hard rocks and broke apart, do I still feel glad to notice that this is not the case as I spot a group of Fisher Ponies haul the woman out of the water, sharing looks of annoyance and disgust as she actually insults and demeans them instead of thanking them.  
"Very well done, gentle-ponies. We will take her from here." Luna says, flying up and using her magic to pull the wicked woman out of the fisher nets and over to the river bank. "Ehh Princess Celestia?" Spike, Twilight's Dragon who came with her, suddenly asks and when I look at him, he says: "This dropped out of the hole too."  
And he hands me a note. I raise my eyebrow at this and while I try to ignore the scowling woman, do I read it. And my eyes widen when I read what is on it. _Worst Crimes committed: Trying to take a father from a son. Thinking you can do anything that will harm the charge of Discord. Making a one-year old boy an orphan in a way worse than death._

"Wow, even I wouldn't have thought of doing something like this to Twilight when I wanted to get back at her." I then hear Starlight, who actually gathered both Sunburst, Trixie, Maud and the Pillars of Light to the castle when Twilight told her the story of last night, says and I smile at her as I say: "And that makes you the better pony."  
Which makes the woman scowl before she snarls: "More like a right weakling, though that –.""Okay, that's it. I've had just about enough of her. Hey, you guys. You best get off the water." Rainbow suddenly shouts at the fisher ponies before she shoots straight up and starts climbing higher and higher into the sky.  
Instantly I get why she warned the fisher ponies and I turn to them as I say: "Listen to her. Get to shore. Everyone, move away from the statue." And everyone makes sure to move several feet away, the fisher ponies actually abandoning their boat and captured load when they are nearing the shore in order to jump out.

I then look up and see that they are just in time as Rainbow has reached her maximum height and has started her descent, going faster and faster and still making sure not to break the sound barrier just yet. This she does only two feet above the witch and with this causes for a Sonic Rainboom to erupt right near the horrible human.  
It still causes a huge and powerful sound wave to ravage across the land and Rarity does still need Applejack and Rockhoof's help to keep standing and the boat unfortunately tilts over and loses all of its untied loads, but the best of the best is that the woman now looks as if she is half unconscious and has finally stopped her slander.  
"Whoooooo, that was a doozie. I'm going to feel that one tomorrow. Doubt Spitfire is going to be happy with me about that." Rainbow says as she lands and stretches her legs, yet I say: "Don't worry, Rainbow, we will make sure she understands that it was for a good and solid cause." As Mistmane sets the boat right again.

The Fisher Ponies thank her for this as I use my magic to set the portable stand in motion and say: "Now let us move onto Ponyville and get on with our punishment of this horrible woman. Also Twilight, how is your reflection looking?" And while the pony isn't near the lake does she get what I mean nonetheless and says:  
"I'll go check right away. Be right back." And she uses her magic to teleport back to her castle. We ourselves then start to move through the land and over to the town where the Elements live in. And while the Pillars used to have homes, have some of them actually moved there as well after seeing what a millennium did to those homes.  
Starswirl does live in Canterlot, Meadowbrook has started living with her many times great-grandson, Somnambula has gone back to the village that is named after her and Mistmane has gone to live in the garden where Rarity found her flower, yet Rockhoof and Flash Magnus have both found homes in the quaint little village.  
And while I know that they are feeling a little shocked, out of sorts and unsettled with it all, do I have no doubt that they will soon come up with paybacks of their own. We then reach the village and when we pass the apple farm, does Applejack seem to be hit with an idea as she nudges Rockhoof and says: "We'll meet up with y'all later."

And she takes the huge stallion with her as she moves into her family farm. "She's not going to actually prepare some healthy meal for this woman, is she?" Trixie asks, yet Rarity says: "No, knowing Applejack – aaaaaahhhhh." And the Unicorn seems to suddenly get why her friend moved away and starts to grin.  
Yet then she turns to me and asks: "Princess, can we pass by my boutique first. I just _have_ to change this horrible _frock_ that this witch is wearing. It's just ghastly." And while I wonder how a talented pony like her could make this witch look even worse, do I know she wouldn't have asked if she couldn't and so I say:  
"Of course, Rarity. Lead the way." And we head for the other side of town where Rarity's Carrousel Boutique is at. And all the way there does the witch seem too dazed from the Sonic Rainboom to notice anything happening around her, even when we arrive and Rarity grins at her before taking her inside the boutique.  
She looks at us as if silently telling us to give her five minutes, but then says: "Oh Spike, be a dear and – come help me with her _hairdo_." And instantly everyone holds back their mirth as Spike grins: "With pleasure, Rarity." And the dragon closes the door behind him, the rest of us happily sitting down to await their return.

And when they do, do I have to use all of my experience in putting up a perfect persona among ponies to not just burst out laughing and roll over the floor as the woman that comes out looks ridiculous, horrible and utterly dreadful; literally all the opposite things that Rarity always tries to make ponies feel with her creation.  
A skirt made of lime green silk with lighter green polka dots on the rim, over which several strips of fabric, some of them vertically striped, others looking like palm tree leafs are layered. A belt of greenish blue with dirt green polka dots, puffed-up sleeves of the same material and an orange and soft red vertically striped shirt.  
And while all of the woman's hair has been burned off by Spike's dragon fire, is this slightly covered up by a horribly large brown hat that has small balls on strings hanging from the rim and has three feathers sticking out of the top. All in all the woman has probably never looked worse as I mutter: "I wish Photo Finish was here."

 _ **If you want to know what the dress looks like, check the end of MLP S07 Ep09 called "Honest Apple". It actually looks worse than I just described, trust me.**_

"I am!" The pony in question suddenly shouts, shocking us before she gasps herself and asks: "Rarity! What have you done!?" And the pony answers: "I followed orders, Photo Finish. This is Bellatrix Lestrange. She is a horrible woman from another world who has been sent our way to be punished for her many, many crimes."  
And I let the photogenic pony see the list that Spike gave me a bit earlier. The pony raises up her huge sunglasses to read it and then gasps as she says: "Rarity! How could you! You only did half the punishment! This – this – this – she deserves much worse!""Which is what the rest of them are here for. I did my part."  
"And now, it's my turn. Applebloom?" Applejack says, announcing her arrival and her younger sister, who has a large bow in her hair, climbs up on the back of the woman before she says: "I'm in position." And while I wonder what they're up to, does Big Mac, their brother, lie a bag of apples in front of Applejack.  
The Element of Honesty then slams a hoof on the ground and to my shock and confusion does this cause for a rotten apple, that looks like it's been completely sucked dry, to be kicked up and out of the bag. Yet then the pony kicks it and it actually gets shot into the mouth of the witch, who seems to only just be regaining her consciousness.

The feeling of this rotten piece of fruit landing between her teeth definitely does this, yet before the woman can spit it out, does Applebloom actually pull her bow loose and does she use it to gag the woman, making it impossible for Lestrange to do anything but swallow, regardless of how much the witch is struggling.  
"Did that – are those from –." Rainbow asks and Applejack finishes: "The Fruit Bat sanctuary back at the farm?" And Big Mac grins as he says: "Eeeeyup." At which all those who will allow themselves to lose face again laugh and giggle and snicker. Yet then Applebloom proves that she too has quite the mean streak to her.  
When Lestrange has swallowed the apple, does the little filly put a perfectly good apple on top of her head and sticks it between the hat and the ribbon holding the feathers. "Wait, Applebloom, where did you get that from?" Applejack asks and Applebloom jumps down as she says: "Same place as the others came from. And look, there's why."  
And just like I expected, do I spot a whole horde of vampire fruitbats flying over here, dark blue, black or brown colored with leaf-like ears and a tuft of fur between their ears along with blood red eyes that all focus on the single apple that is now stuck on top of the mad woman's hat. And to my pleasure does she finally seem to realize it.

Fear and terror are actually, for the first time since we started all this, shown on the woman's face and she actually screams in fright and pain as the bats attack her, their claws striking at her face and parts of her bald hat as they battle each other for the apple that is on top of her head, yet that they also seem to be missing each time.  
"Are they – purposely missing the apple?" Applebloom asks, but Applejack says: "No Sugar Cube, one of them just gets pushed away by the others every time they try to come near it. Though I wouldn't stop them if they did." And we all agree with this, happily watching the punishment take place before us.

Finally the apple is consumed by one of the largest of the fruitbats and another leads the whole group back to the sanctuary. At this I feel ready to deliver my own punishment, yet then Starswirl says: "Mistmane, go stand with the guilty. It's time for a punishment of our own." And his companion does as told as he moves with her.  
I personally feel I already know what they are planning and Starswirl confirms this by softly lying a hoof on his partner's back and asking: "Mistmane, remember how you told me you wished you had more time to unravel the beauty of this world? Well, time to give you that time." And he turns from her to the witch.  
And with his hoof still on his friend's back, does he light up his horn with his magic and to everyone – bar my and my sister's – shock does it look as if the age is catching up with the witch at a rapid pace, yet it also seems as if years are returning to Mistmane as this happens, turning her younger as the witch turns older and older.  
Then the two seem to have completely switched places, Mistmane once more looking as gorgeous as she did at the start of her legendary tale and Lestrange looking as if she could fall over by the softest of breeze if not for the statue holding her together. And without her hair, can we all see every last wrinkle on her head.

"Wow, are you sure you want me to punish this one? Looks like she's already gone through the ringer and then some." A very pleasant female voice then says and I notice Twilight coming back alongside a very pretty young mare that has a sunset-orange colored fur and red and gold striped mane and tail along with sky blue eyes.  
"Trust me, Sunset, this person deserves worse than any pony we have ever faced. Even Principal Cinch and the Dazzlings combined don't deserve punishment as bad as she does." I tell my former pupil, who asks in shock: "She's worse than the Sirens?""Wait, Sirens?" Starswirl asks in shock, yet Twilight says:  
"Later, Starswirl, just know that six heroes from the other world – the world you sent the Sirens to – took care of them and that they are now powerless." And while my former teacher looks shocked to hear that some of his first foes are still around, does Sunset ask: "So, what do you want me to do to her, Princess?"  
And I ask: "You've discovered an empathy ability, right? Would you be able to turn that the other way? As in, allow others to see _your_ memories?" At this Sunset rubs her mane and says: "I – don't think so. Sorry." But I shake my head and say: "Then just help us in our magical punishment of her wherever you can."

"So, who's left?" Rainbow asks and Luna asks: "Well, Discord did say that it was the positivity in our world that makes it the perfect punishment for this woman, right? So, why don't we show her just _how_ positive and beautiful our land can be?" At which Sunset and Twilight share a grin just like my sister and I myself do.  
Starlight and Sunburst are also sharing a grin with Trixie and then all seven of us start to focus our magic, causing for the woman to start lighting up with a perfectly horrible mix of all of our magical colors. Sun bright, dark as night, purplish-pink, light blue, orange like a setting sun, sky blue and bright pink.  
We then all cast our spells and the combined results make even Luna and I break, all of us laughing and rolling across the floor as the woman looks even worse than she did when she first came out of the boutique. Flowers for hair, horrible make-up, her dress turned into handkerchiefs tied together, all of which are brightly colored.  
And best of all, several parts of her body have been replaced for mismatched bits of animal parts, making her look like a horrible mix between a human and a Draconequus like Discord. Her hands are now the paws of a duck, her neck is long as a giraffe and her legs have been replaced with the scaled legs of a lizard.

 _ **I have no reference for this. I just went with the craziest I could think of. If you can think of crazier, let me know. I would LOVE to add it to the mix. Also, let me know who it should come from.**_

"Well done, ladies. I'll take it from here." A deadly terrifying voice then suddenly says and this stops my laughter in my throat and makes me look up in shock as I see that the lord of Tartarus, Death himself has come to stand next to the horrid beast of a woman. Yet then Luna gets up and says: "Not quite yet, my lord."  
The being looks at my sister in intrigue and she says: "When my sister asked Sunset Shimmer her question, she gave me an idea. I just wanted to apply some physical punishment first." And with that does she walk over and seem to cast some kind of mental spell on the woman, smirking when she is done and saying:  
"There, now every time you go to sleep, you will enter the most pleasant dream of one of our citizens, while invisible, and will have to see it through till the end. And no, unlike myself, you won't be able to affect or change it in anyway, you will only be able to watch." At this Death seems to smirk, yet then he makes things better.  
"My dear Princess, while I commend you on your wonderful idea of a punishment, your words would imply that I intend to grant her the chance to fall asleep. Trust me, I don't." And while we all smirk and grin at this, does a dark portal made of shadows then appear beneath the portable platform, swallowing it and the woman.

"Well done, ponies. You are truly a worthy asset of this plan. I look forward to potential other times where, perhaps, my friend Discord will ask for your assistance once again. Also Mistmane, Starswirl, you're welcome." And while this startles the two and makes them share a look of shock, does the being then dissolve and vanish.  
"Well, that makes sense. If the witch was as old as Mistmane looks now first, it only makes sense that Death wouldn't give Starswirl this idea unless he was okay with Mistmane escaping his grasp for a bit longer." Sunset then says and we all nod before I turn to her and say: "It is good to see you again, Sunset, though I have a mission for you."

The sweet, brave and kind young mare looks at me and I say: "In your world there is a family known as the Potters.""I know of them. There are rumors about their greatness that often come from students who get family over from other countries, especially cousins and family from England." Sunset says shocked and I nod as I say:  
"The family currently only consists of two members. Young Harry and his grandfather. However, they are protected by a guardian who was once a horrible villain here in Equestria. Yet Discord has seen the chaos that is your world and has grown the desire to use his own to battle the darker sides of it in that world, making it his home like you did.  
Go there, Sunset Shimmer, if possible with your friends, and enrich young Harry's life. He and those close to him have a harsh task ahead of them. To sentence many, many like the woman you just saw leave and gain loved ones lost to Death back in return for this. This task awaits them for the next month to come."

This makes Sunset cringe and yet I use my hoof to raise her head up and say: "However, with the light that comes from you, your kindness and your friends, I am sure Harry will have a much better time getting through this. Not to mention, your empathy skills might help him with the horrors that occurred in his past."  
And I show her the note that came with Lestrange. Her eyes widen and then she looks up and bows to me, proving me she is ready to take this task. I smile at her and she turns to Twilight and says: "It was good to see you again, Twilight. You and Starlight. But I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Twilight nods and Sunset leaves.

* * *

 _ **Good luck, Sunset.  
**_ _ **Okay, so Somnambula, Rockhoof and a few others didn't really get a chance to extract revenge upon Lestrange, but I still think I did a massively great job. I also referenced a few different episodes from different seasons of MLP in this chapter and feel pretty proud of how it all worked out in a perfect mix.  
**_ _ **Next chapter: we're back to the next 175 sentences, yet because of certain things happening, does Discord realize that they won't be able to make that quota that day. Yet before they can fully finish for the night, do some interesting new friends join the mix, ready to help Harry as well as those who came back from the dead.  
**_ _ **Let's have some fun,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
**_ _ **PS. I think I decided on a ship for this fic.**_


	6. From America To England

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I first want to make a personal shout-out to Jostanos first as he actually tried to make a fair guess towards the little PS I put at the end of my latest chapter. I can definitely understand why he thinks I would want to ship Harry with Sunset, especially seeing what Celestia said about her, but I have different plans. And those plans are going to find their start in this latest chapter.  
**_ _ **Let's begin, shall we,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Marshman101  
Starhoney**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 06  
**_ _ **From America To England**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Canterlot High, America  
**_ _ **Sunset Shimmer's POV**_

"Sunset, you're back already. That was fast. Must be a record, right?" Rainbow Dash, or better said the human version of the pony I just saw in Equestria and who is also my best friend, asks her other friends, yet the others only shrug and I smile at them as I say: "Twilight – the, other Twilight – thought she needed my help, but her friends had already done everything by the time we got back to the task she had for me."  
"So what's going on in Equestria anyway?""And why did Princess Twilight come for you directly if she didn't actually need you? Wouldn't it have been simpler if she used the journal?" My best friend Twilight and Applejack ask and I shrug as I say: "Well, like I said. Twilight did think that she needed my help with something – or better said someone – but her friends already did the job for us."  
"Wait, don't you mean, _somepony_?" Twilight asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, this person was actually human, someone who was taken into Equestria in ways other than the portal and therefore kept her human looks. And this person turned out to be a real criminal from England. Here, Princess Celestia gave me a note that apparently states her worst crimes. Read this."

I hand my friends the note, which I read a few more times as I walked back to the portal and then a few more while looking for Twilight and the others. Rarity is the one to take the note, Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash coming to stand next to her and Fluttershy and Pinkie crowding around the rest of them. And all of their different colored complexions whiten as they read, Fluttershy even starting to cry softly as she reads.  
"Oh – oh my, she – she – she." I nod at my gentle and kind friend and say: "Yeah, she's horrible. And apparently, she's one of many. And you know the Potters, right? Well, according to Princess Celestia, there are currently two of them at work to bring bastards like that to justice with a guardian angel of their family and in return for that, they get people they lost to those bastards returned to them. Yeah, back from the dead, apparently."  
And suddenly something that happened a few days ago makes sense and I say: "Wait a sec, I gotta go. I need to go see Wallflower.."" Wait, what? Why?" My friends ask in unison, yet I ignore them and just run through the town, past several stores and blocks and reaching the simple looking home of my newest friend. And while she herself has actually been withdrawn the past few days, even calling in sick from school, do I finally feel like I understand why.

I gently knock on the door, wiping some of the sweat off my brow and my fringe out of my eyes as the door opens just far enough that I can see Wallflower's soft brown eye. "Oh hey, Sunset. Sorry, but –." Yet before the girl can tell me to leave, do I ask: "Do you have any family in England, Wallflower? Family that recently died?" And just by the pain that shines in her eye do I know I hit the mail on the head, something that almost makes me cringe and feel bad.  
"Sorry, that came out harsher and more uncaring than I intended." I mutter, but the girl shakes her head, actually opening the door further and stepping aside to let me in. I walk through and wait for her to close it again before she asks: "How – how did you know?" And I just smile at her, waiting until she has lead me into her living room before I answer:  
"I was called in by Princess Celestia. She had this person named Bellatrix Lestrange captured and wanted my help in punishing her for her crimes. She then told me that a guy named Harry Potter had help from a guardian angel, who was actually a reformed villain from Equestria like myself, to bring justice to other people like Lestrange and that he would be rewarded for this by bringing his lost loved ones back from the dead."  
"But how did –?" Wallflower asks again and I turn a little red as I say: "To be honest, I just based it all on timing. The whole thing just sounded convenient in how in sync it all was and I hoped to be right as that might mean that whoever you lost in England would also be brought back. Oh, and Princess Celestia asked me to go and help Harry in this. Apparently the whole judging of these bastards is going to take a whole month."

"I – I might – heh, get the girls." This change from excited wonder to resigned sadness confuses me and I see Wallflower draw back in on herself again, crouching down into the corner of the couch and pulling her knees up to her chest, at which I pull out my cellphone and quickly text Twilight a single message: _**"Come over. Wallflower needs us."  
**_ And only half an hour later, which I spend just trying to pull Wallflower out of her saddened state, are the others at the front door and do I lead them into the living room. We all take our seats and Wallflower Blush sighs as she says: "Look, normally – I'm not allowed to speak about this. I – I only _**think**_ I can, because Sunset is a Unicorn and thus considered a witch in that world.  
Yes, there is the pony world, our world – and the magical world, which is basically another set of communities that live in hiding from our own people. Though to be honest, sometimes I wonder why the MACUSA, which is the magical equivalent of the Congress, hasn't come down on all of the magical stuff that is being done around the other students, who are all considered No-Mages, people without magic, to them."

"Why is that?" Twilight asks and Wallflower answers: "Because, thanks to all of the witch hunts in the past, especially the one in Salem, there is actually a Statute of Secrecy that is in effect worldwide that makes it so that No-Mages – or Muggles as they call them in Europe – aren't allowed to know about magic, well, other than people like the President and other higher ups."  
"That makes sense." Applejack says before Rainbow asks: "But surely witches don't think that we still treat them like that, right?" But Wallflower cringes and says: "Actually, I did a bit of research as I learned about all of this and there are still groups who behave like that. You know the Ku Ku Clan, right? Cause groups like that still exist and do the same to witches and wizards."  
This horrifies and shocks me and Wallflower nods before she says: "Anyway, I always wondered why the MACUSA never did anything about all the magic that has been going on since Sunset brought the Element of Magic into this world." This, to my shock, is responded by her mother suddenly coming into the room and saying: "That's because the MACUSA recognized the portal as magic from another world long before she came here herself, dear."

This shocks us all and she smiles as she says: "And because of that are all students of Canterlot High – and Crystal Prep as of the Friendship Games – as well as Gloriosa Daisy exempt from the Statute as long as either Sunset or one of her friends is present, though the latter is thanks to the gem-necklaces that they have been wearing since their return from Camp. Is there anything else you need to know girls? Anything I can help with?"  
At this I turn thoughtful and ask: "Do you – have a way of getting us to England? I got told by Princess Celestia that I need to help one Harry Potter. That he is bringing justice to killers like Bellatrix Lestrange and that he is being aided by a guardian angel. I was even told that he gets to bring people back from the dead in return for this." The woman gapes at me, but then sighs and says: "Shocking and yet – not the craziest thing I ever heard."  
This makes me and my friend sniffle and giggle at her and she says: "Well, if all of that is true, then I'm sure that they're doing all of this at the English Ministry for Magic. And it just so happens that, thanks to my sister, Wallflower's aunt, I actually have the Floo address of its Atrium. Oh right, you only know Equestrian magic. Just follow me, I'll show you what I mean."

We all share looks and I ask: "You guys up for another adventure? Oh, just a minute, Mss. Blush. If we do go, Princess Celestia told me it might take a month before we'll be done. If so, my friends will need to inform their parents." At this the woman nods, but then smiles and say: "Well, you girls decide if you want to go and then go pack your stuff. Leave informing your parents to me."  
At this I turn to my friends and Applejack is the first to respond: "Helping an entire secret society setting things right and bringing back loved ones they lost to these same bastards? Ha, count me in." And everyone else nods, me smiling at them and Wallflower tearing up again, starting to cry softly as Fluttershy hugs her and says: "Especially if it means we can help a friend get back a loved one of their own as well. That makes it both important and personal."

 _ **An hour later**_

I left the house myself to pack enough cloths to wear for a month and a few weeks, as I am sure that Rarity will curse me if I only pack enough for one month, and I also make sure to pack all kinds of cloths as I am not entirely sure what the weather will be like in England, something else I am sure Rarity is going to use to pack way more than necessary. And I get proven right as the white-tanned teen comes back to Wallflower's home with the most trunks of us all.  
Yet luckily enough does Mss. Blush prove herself a witch of her own power as she actually pulls out a wand and casts shrinking charms on all of our trunks, calming Rarity down as she says: "It's only shrunk, dear. The spell does nothing to the fabric or anything else. It's nothing like when you wash, say, wool on too high of a temperature." And this calms the hyperventilating girl down.

The woman then leads us down to the cellar and actually comes to stand in front of the fireplace that is set there, part of me wondering how it can work as the Blush' home doesn't have a chimney on their roof. "Now, pay close attention, girls. This is how you use the Floo. Wallflower dear, I expect you to help your friends do this right once I've left, okay?" The mother asks her daughter and then takes some kind of powder out of a pot on the chimney.  
She throws it into the fireplace, of which the fire actually shoots up and turns a crazy shade of green. And without any sense of fear or concern, does the woman step into the fire and strongly state: "Ministry for Magic, London England." And while the flames actually engulf her, do I also notice her form vanishing as if it gets shot up alongside the flames, which die out after she vanishes. "Did – did that just happen?" Rainbow asks astonished.  
"Asks the girl that grows wings every now and then." Wallflower mutters and Rainbow turns red as she says: "Right, point taken.""So we just take some of the stuff from that pot, throw it in the fire and then say where we want to go as we step in?" Twilight asks and Wallflower nods as she says: "Yes, though you need to make sure you state your destination clearly and that you are ready to do a barrel roll or something once you arrive."

"Alright, then I'll go first and you guys can come after me. Though I think it's best if Rainbow comes after me, so we can catch anyone who doesn't manage to do that roll." Applejack suggests to us all and the rest of us nod. "Remember. It's the Ministry for Magic in London, England. You need to pronounce each syllable clearly or you might end up somewhere else, like the MACUSA in New York or even a prison somewhere in Russia." Wallflower warns our friend.  
Applejack whitens a little at this and asks: "Is – is my accent going to complicate matters?" But Wallflower shakes her head and says: "No. Accents mean nothing to Floo travel, just how well one pronounces their destination. Oh, and best to keep your eyes squinted while you go. The whole thing can feel dizzying, especially the first time." And while Applejack nods and does as told, do I notice that Fluttershy is getting anxious.  
I move over to her and whisper: "Go after Rainbow Dash, okay?" And the girl nods, a grateful smile on her face. We watch as both Applejack and Rainbow make sure to speak loud and clear as they state their destination and this seems to renew some of Fluttershy's confidence and she too, at her turn, speaks clearly as she steps into the flames. And while I still feel somewhat shocked that we are using fire to travel, do I then think:

"How is that any different from using a portal that is forged between a mirror and the statue depicting the mascot of a school?" And I snicker to myself as that actually sounds crazier than what I am about to do. I then notice that Twilight, Pinkie, Wallflower and I are left and that the three are looking at me. I nod at them and move forward, taking a deep breath before I step in and say: "Ministry for Magic, London England."  
And the sensation of the flames engulfing and surrounding me actually surprises me even more than watching it happen. While I had expected it to feel like a rollercoaster or when you watch a professional chef flambé something at a Buffet, does it just feel like going on the subway, but then while wearing your most comfortable sweater that just came out of the drying machine and is still nice and warm as well as comfortable.  
I keep my eyes squinted, like Wallflower said, and notice that, while the sensation is indeed quite nice, my friend is also right. Even though I have my eyes almost completely closed, am I still able to see something that looks like a multitude of other fireplaces and grates and the myriad of colors and lights that come from these openings make me feel more nauseous than the method of the portal.  
Because of this am I almost too late to notice that I have reached my destination. I feel the force that has been forcing me through all of these fireplaces suddenly push me from the back and I react as quickly as I can, tucking my body in and doing a barrel roll just as I suddenly feel some kind of marble floor appear underneath me.

"Whoa, that happened." I mutter to myself as Fluttershy and Rainbow help me up and Rainbow even guides me out of the way of the grate I just stepped out of. I look around and feel at awe as I am standing in a huge hallway, completely made of dark green marble, with several more grates on both sides of the long hallway, which leads out into a huge round room that seems to have a cloth draped over some kind of statue.  
I notice Mss. Blush grimacing in disgust at this and she says: "My sister kept me updated on what has been going on here for the last year. The leader of those bastards known as Voldemort – though most here won't actually say that name, so expect a lot of monikers – had managed to conquer the Ministry in August last year and he put a really – discriminating statue there."  
"What was he like?" Twilight asks as she steps through the grate as well and Mss. Blush snaps: "Like Adolf Hitler, but then to people who aren't magical or those who are, but not born from a witch or wizard. According to my sister, he even had some right witch arrest Muggleborn witches and wizards and send them to prison for _stealing magic_. Yeah, I know, it sounds ridiculous."

I gape at the woman alongside my friends and she sighs as she says: "Come on, I'm sure this whole thing is going on down in the courtrooms. Though you girls are going to need to prove that you're magical. Muggles are actually not even supposed to be able to see this place, though I'm not sure that will be enough for the guard at the end of the hallway, due to the war only having been over for a week or so. He's probably still on edge."  
We all nod and follow the woman down the huge hallway, me feeling a little on edge with how empty the whole place feels. "Ehm, shouldn't a Ministry for Magic be more – I don't know – busy?" Rainbow asks and Mss. Blush answers: "I can only imagine that everyone is down in the courtrooms, helping Harry Potter take down those bastards.""Hey, who are you? What are you doing here? The Ministry's closed for unwanted guests at the moment, don't you know?"

A man then suddenly snaps at us just as we reach the large round part of the hallway and I make sure to step to the front as I say: "My name is Sunset Shimmer. My friends and I have been sent by Princess Celestia to help Harry Potter. My friend Wallflower Blush over here lost her aunt to this war and now she wants to help in the hopes of getting her back."  
The man seems hesitant to believe me and he says: "Wait here." And he actually twists on the spot and disappears with a popping sound coming from where he was standing. "Ehm, what?" Rainbow asks and Wallflower giggles as she says: "It's called Apparation. It's one of the many ways that witches and wizards travel, just like Floo Travel.""What are the other methods?""Port Key, which is an object that transports from one spot to another, broom, train and a few others."  
"They actually still use brooms? Really?" Twilight asks shocked and Rainbow exclaims: "That sounds _so awesome_!" Then another two pops announce the return of the wizard guard as well as someone else. And the other person makes me gape as his very appearance defies everything I have ever seen and experienced so far and makes part of me think: "And I thought I looked crazy when the Crown changed me into a demon."

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I concur.  
**_ _ **So yeah, everyone is now in England and the girls are ready to assist Harry. Who is going to star in the next episode. I know some of you might ask why I didn't just have Discord take the girls and Mss. Blush – what else am I supposed to use for a last name – down to the courtroom, but I felt like this set of trials deserved to have their own chapter. I would have added it to this chapter, if the whole journey to England didn't take up so many pages.  
**_ _ **And as for why I did that, two reasons. One, like Harry, Sunset would need someone to explain the magical world to them and for some reason, Wallflower and her family just felt right. Two, I needed Sunset and the others to understand that this was different from Equestrian magic and have them experience such a difference, thus the whole Floo travel thing.  
**_ _ **And I know some people are going to complain about borders and whatnot, but I am going to bring in two arguments. One, Mss. Blush and her sister have a close relationship and her sister worked at the Ministry, allowing her certain rights and privileges, such as a floo connection for her and her sister to use. Two, there were multiple kinds of witches and wizards at the World Cup. Do you really think they all had to go through Border control at that event?  
**_ _ **Doubt it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	7. Various Kinds Of Help

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **I'm going to be honest with all of you; I had almost NO inspiration to write these chapters this month. The first half I worked on editing To Read Into The Universe and I got about 10 to 15 chapters in and after that a story idea that had been bugging me all month kept my attention for almost another week. I wrote 11 chapters in just three days, just to get the whole thing out of my head and even then I just wanted to write on.  
**_ _ **I was actually planning to just write first page previews for all of these stories – bar Harrison and Harry, The Fidelius Kept Secret and The Unspeakable Escape Program which had chapters pre-written – and just promise you guys two chapters for next month alongside posting the 11 chapters of my new story this month. But I decided on the 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **to just see how far I could get with all these stories and go from there.  
**_ _ **Wish me luck,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 07  
**_ _ **Various Kinds of Help**_

 _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Ministry for Magic, London  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

It felt quite brilliant to send that no-good witch, who I consider one of the main sources of hurting my charge, to Equestria as I just know the powerful magic of Celestia and her fellow Allicorns will help teach that witch a lesson. And I can only imagine how much more damage the Elements of Harmony will do to her. "Heck, they might just make her replace my old statue. Then again, seeing how ugly she is, I kind of doubt it."  
I think to myself while working through various more cases, actually getting a little bored with calling out the crimes of so many idiots, bastards, morons and other dirtbags – and I just know that that's kind compared to what most people around me must be thinking about all of these criminals. Wondering if I could just write down all of the crimes and then have someone else read them out loud, do I decide to check if that will slow things down tonight.

There are definitely a few cases that are just horrible and so far the Death Sentence has actually been winning out over the Redemption sentence, though I also noticed that a few times, the people voting had a personal reason for voting on this and that this probably made them unable to be impartial. Yet considering the crimes of those who this happened to and the things that they are screaming as they fall through, I really don't blame these judges.  
Yet another decision I make for myself as we work through these cases is to enchant the ceiling, or at least the part of it that the criminals come down through to silence them as they come down. "If they can't scream their profanities, we should be able to save a few more seconds per criminal, which should allow us to save several minutes on a day, thus more cases that we'll be able to get through on a daily basis. Anything to speed this stuff up."

Yet just when we get past #254, do we all get shocked as someone suddenly Apparates in front of me. "Sorry to disturb the trials, Minister, but a group of teenage girls are in the Atrium. One of them is called Sunset Shimmer and she says they are here on _orders of Princess Celestial_ or something." And while I snort at the mispronunciation, do I say: "Well then, give me five, everyone." And I use pop out along with the man Apparating back.  
We arrive back in the Atrium and while I can only think: "Wow, these girls _must_ have pony versions of them back in Equestria or something." Do I notice that the girl with the red and yellow hair is sharing a look of shocked surprise with most of her friends. Yet none of them seem all that horrified or shocked at my appearance which makes me greatly respect them and I say: "Greetings, may I have your names, please?"

And the adult woman, who seems to be the mother of one of the girls, answers: "I am Meridah Blush and this is my daughter, Wallflower, and her friends. Sunset Shimmer, who is actually a Unicorn from Equestria, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle." And while I think: "Yep, definitely pony versions in Equestria." Do I also look at the girl named Sunset and ask: "So, you're from Equestria. Do you know who I am?"  
And the young woman proves her intelligence as she nods and says: "You're Discord, the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony. Princess Celestia and Luna defeated you over a thousand years ago by using the Elements of Harmony and turning you to stone." I nod at this and say: "Almost correct. I was _encased_ in stone. I was still alive and able to breath inside the prison and so I was able to be summoned by ancient Potter magic.  
After this I became their official guardian angel, had various restrictions put on me by witches and wizards using magical artefacts similar in power to the Elements and – well, the rest is history, as they say. So, sorry to be rude when I ask this, but how exactly does Celestia think you can help my charge and me?" To which the girl raises her hand as she says: "When I touch someone, I can see their memories, sometimes recent, sometimes more distant."  
This really intrigues me, yet I think: "Yeah, I better not let her loose on those bastards. She'll be a crying mess before we get past ten of those criminals." As the girl goes on and says: "My friends also have magical powers. Applejack has super strength, Rainbow has super speed, Twilight can levitate stuff, Fluttershy can talk to animals, Pinkie can make things explode and Rarity can summon rare gems from nothing."

At this I turn to the one girl she didn't mention and ask: "And what of you?" And while the girl just shrugs, does Sunset give her a warm hug and say: "No one can be more understanding, smart and caring than our friend Wallflower over here. Especially when it comes to – well, not being appreciated for your actual talents." And while I can't help but compare the girl to my own charge, do I think: "Now _that_ is going to be helpful."  
"Alright then." I smile before turning to the group at large and say: "Let's head down. Though before we do, let me make one thing clear. We are judging murderers, rapists, thieves, traitors and all kinds of other criminals. Each and every person who will be judged has committed some kind of crime; betraying the location of people in hiding, spying on those trying to fight the war lord, terrorizing schools and shopping streets, destroying personal artifacts; the works. Are you girls sure that you can live with that for the next month?"

The girls do look a little uncomfortable, but then the one with the tan named Applejack says: "Anything to help Wallflower get her aunt back." At which I smile as, somehow, I can tell that she is telling the honest truth and that she will be the most reliable of the group. I nod at them and then tell the guard: "Good work. Keep sharp." The guard nods and I snap my fingers, causing for me and the group to return to the courtroom.  
I make quick work of the introductions and then say: "Ladies, this is the Wizengamot, which is basically the Magical Equivalent to the House of Parliament. That portal over there leads to the room where our returned from the dead will arrive. Why don't you girls head through there, so you can help Harry, my charge, and the others reassure them and send them through here?" The girls nod and move through the portal.

I take a deep breath and snap my fingers. And instantly I wish I had gone to check on them after dealing with this guy as he looks horrible. Scars all over his face and arms, piercings in every place imaginable, his head completely bald and every spot that isn't either scarred or pierced covered in all kinds of tattoos. And every tattoo just represents death, like skulls, bloody knives and swords, actual guns and even the cloud of an exploded bomb.  
"Wow, that dude is _ugly_." I hear the girl who has really poofy pink hair tell her friends and the disgusting prick smirks into the portal as he says: "That, little lady, is a compliment." To which the girl with the flowy purple hair and really pale skin retorts: "Well you sir, are an insult to fashion all over the world – both worlds." And while this seems to actually insult the man, do I smirk yet also roll my eyes and say:  
"Alright, let's just skip the niceties. Prisoner #255. Worst crime – other than his looks, that is – stalking innocent Muggleborn girls into alleyways and leading them into the hands of various rapists and kidnappers. Sentence?" And while I can only imagine the reaction of the girls, do almost all of the lights on the death panel light up. "Their screams were delicious!" The man yells as he falls through the portal and I sigh before I glance at the portal.  
And to my relief does it take Harry and his new arrivals only a few minutes to send a poor girl, probably one of the man's final victims through, the girl instantly taken in and reassured by Molly. Harry then sticks his head through the portal and says: "Hey Discord, Celestia was right. Sunset was able to see one of the girl's worst and best memories and talking about the latter helped her calm down. She's going to be a big help."  
At this I send the boy a big smile, stretch and crack the fingers on my claw and paw and say: "Well then, let's get this show back on the road." And while part of me wonders if Celestia will bring others over here for help as well – perhaps even the pony versions of the currently present girls, do I get back to work with another snap of my fingers. And luckily enough does the rest of the day actually pass on quite nice and quickly after this.

 _ **Several hours later  
**_ _ **Harry's POV**_

Sunset and her other friends have been proving themselves to be incredible help to us and our cause all throughout the day. If someone arrived that was just terrified or scared, Sunset would gently touch them, recall a good and bad memory and then reassure them through the good one before sending them on. If someone arrived with wand in hand and started casting Rarity would conjure shields made out of actual diamonds, protecting us.  
Twilight would then shortly levitate the wand out of the witch or wizard's hand to allow Sunset to do her thing before giving it back upon them heading out. There were also a few cases where the returned soul was still so terrified of what had killed them, they were oblivious to their surroundings or the fact that they had been brought back. In these cases, Pinkie Pie had either startled them out of their shock with a small explosion or given them a muffin.  
And while Sirius and I both wonder where the girl gets them from as she seems to just pull an endless amount of either them, cookies or other treats out of her pink, fluffy hair, do her friends seem to just take it for granted and we decide to do the same. And even Applejack proves to be an amazing help as some of the returned souls don't seem willing to believe us. Yet while she is just a stranger to them, do they seem to believe her every time she reassures them.

Rainbow also actually proved her worth about halfway through the day as she actually dashed between the courtroom and a restaurant that is stationed at the Atrium and returned with all kinds of meals for us to have for lunch. And she also did it several times over through the rest of the afternoon whenever she heard someone mutter about feeling hungry, though she also constantly bought herself a treat, usually something she apparently never had before.  
And while it's constantly from the money of the others, do none of them mind as they consider it a fair payment to her for running so much and so far every time. The guard had Apparated back in at one time to report a strange wind constantly blowing through the Atrium and Rainbow had blushed a little while explaining herself, but otherwise there are no complaints. And yet, with all of their help, I still find myself appreciating Fluttershy and Wallflower the most.  
Fluttershy took a liking to Hedwig the moment she saw her and actually spent the whole afternoon talking with her, apparently understanding every hoot, which is something even I sometimes have trouble with. And every time Sunset spots someone timid having returned, does she take Wallflower with her and the girl seems to emphasize with the victim, which comforts and reassures them as they move through the portal.

Then finally it's a few minutes before dinner time and Discord pushes the last of the criminals, who got the Death Sentence for raping First Year Muggleborns who were not allowed to come to Hogwarts last year, down the portal before he says: "Alright everyone, that's it for the day. Even with the few interruptions we actually managed to get to #312, which is quite nice. Remember, I'll call you back at 8 sharp tomorrow and we'll have breakfast here."  
Everyone that is visible to me through the portal nods and another snap of Discord's fingers makes them vanish just like it did last night. The spirit of Chaos then stretches and yawns before he says: "I really need to implement those ideas of mine. There have got to be more ways we can speed this stuff up, I just know it." And as he yawns again, does he step through before asking the girls: "So, you got any place to stay or –?"  
"Not really in England. The only place we have is my sister's place and – seeing that she hasn't been brought back yet –." This really depresses Mrs. Blush and Discord sighs as he says: "Don't worry, I know Death. He'll probably reward you for coming here to help sooner or later. Expect your sister back somewhere in the next day or two. And you can stay here in the meantime. My bedroom automatically adjusts itself to new arrivals."

This makes me smile as Twilight had sent the girls' suitcases and bags up the stairs on my and Sirius' recommendation after a couple of cases and the girl herself asks: "So, how many cases are left?" And Discord shocks them as he sighs: "A good 5200. And if we only manage 150 or so cases a day, we are going to be here for _much_ longer than just a month. Which is why I want to implement some more changes. Have someone else read the charges, silence those idiots upon their descend. Stuff like that. Should save us at least a few seconds per case."  
"And even just five seconds per criminal, times 150 will give us twelve and a half more minutes to take on more cases. How long does one case take at the longest?""Luckily enough? Only 4 minutes, meaning we should be able to do three to four more cases per day if we can implement these changes, maybe even more if both changes give us five extra seconds.""That would give us 25 more minutes, which, at the longest, will get us 6 more cases per day."

At this Discord sends the girl an appreciative smile and asks: "You're really good with numbers, aren't you?" The girl smirks back at him and he asks: "How good are you at public speaking?" Yet the girl winces at this and mutters: "I excel at school lectures, but a speech to inspire others or something; that's more Sunset's forte." The spirit of chaos nods and then asks: "What about reading out the crimes of these bastards?"  
This makes me grimace as I am not sure if these girls really are the best at that, yet Twilight shrugs and says: "If you can write them down, I'm sure I can summarize them and make it so you'll have less of a crime needed to be described. Which should definitely save you 2 maybe 4 seconds per crime. Though – ehm – I would rather share that responsibility with my friends. Have say Wallflower report a few, me some others and the others do some as well."  
Discord nods and then grandpa asks: "How's this sound? Discord writes the crimes down and then I divide them over categories and you girls decide which category you're most comfortable with. Of course, Discord and maybe a few others will still cover the worst of the worst if you don't feel comfortable with those, like the rapists and the killers, but you can summarize and read out the rest of them. When you're not helping us, that is."  
At this everyone nods in agreement and Discord says: "I'll start working on the lists later tonight." Yet then suddenly a shadow covers the corner in the far right back of the room and when it vanishes, our eyes widen when we see hundreds of scrolls lying there. "Like I said, Death appreciates the help." Discord says, only to get startled when suddenly Twilight jumps at them and shouts: "MINE!" And while we watch her work, do her friends burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **And another day has passed.  
**_ _ **And I know that there weren't actually any important lives returned, but that's alright. Now that Wallflower and her friends are here to help, Death will have a bit of extra initiative to bring those kinds of people into the fold. Also, there is going to be a bit more structure to how the criminals are going to be judged – or better said, when which kind of criminal is going to come down. More info on that will come out next chapter.  
**_ _ **Look forward to it,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


	8. Early And Late

_**Hey everyone,  
**_ _ **IMPORTANT UPDATE! This will be the last month where I will be updating all 14 stories at the end of every month. I am just going to do the same thing everyone else does; either fully finish a story and then post the full thing or finish a chapter and then post it once it's written. However, there are stories, like to Read Into The Universe, where I will probably try to finish the whole thing and edit out the mistakes and whatnot and only then post the finished product.  
I'm sorry if this upsets some of you, but I know about myself that I NEED to do this. Over the course of the last few months, I just haven't felt as if I have given these stories the attention they deserve and while I am happy with some stories and how some chapters are written, do I just feel lost and disappointed looking back on others. I'm just starting to feel like thinking: "I could have done better." when looking back at some of the chapters I wrote, so I made this decision. Onto the story.  
**_ _ **I can honestly say that I am very happy with this decision to categorize the Death Eaters. It is going to make things much easier for everyone; both the Wizengamot, Harry and his friends and me as well. And after some thinking, did I realize that it will also give me more of a chance to both summarize the day of trials and give more detail to the "special" cases. Plus, it will make it easier to decide who comes back and when.  
**_ _ **Win-win-win,**_

 _ **Venquine1990  
Shout-Out To:  
Jostanos**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 08  
**_ _ **Early And Late**_

 _ **11**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1998  
**_ _ **Ministry For Magic, London  
**_ _ **Discord's POV**_

"Good morning, everyone. Enjoy your breakfast and please listen as I have some very special announcements. Last night our new friends helped me make some discoveries and decisions as to how to make our trials go a little bit faster. After this Death decided to pitch in and sent us several rolls of parchment that described each and every of our left over Follow Losers and their crimes. And precious Mss. Sparkle here sorted them all."  
I tell the Wizengamot as they appear in the room, a portable table in front of their seats with a plate filled with their favorite breakfast set on top of it. Some of those around me look shocked at this and a man in the rows above says: "Wow, Death really is trying to help us out a lot, isn't he?" To which I shrug and say: "Like he said, if Fate hates a Potter, he loves that one. And both Death and I think that Fate is overdoing her hatred for this one."  
At this a lot of those around me nod, yet I also notice a contemplative look on young Hermione's face. Twilight then steps forward and says: "As Lord Discord said. I categorized the – ehm – Follow Losers, was it? Anyway, after categorizing them, did I summarize their worst crimes. Say, if their worst crime is the destruction of multiple objects and buildings, I summarized that by writing down the worst one. So now, we don't have to bother giving names or saying _worst crime_ , which can spare us several seconds per Loser.  
And my friends and I already did some calculating. By just skipping to only the worst crime and with Discord just silencing the Losers so they can's scream profanities or anything, we can speed this all up with 10 seconds per criminal, maybe even fifteen. And if you do the calculations right, that can make us speed the trials up with 25 to 37 minutes, which gives us time for another 6 to 9 criminals per day. And considering we still have almost 5300 left –."

The girl leaves her sentence hanging there and everyone nods as I say: "Still, we managed to get 312 criminals done in only two days. That means that, with this new method, we should be able to get to #469 or so. Now, who's ready to get started? Don't worry, you only need to raise your wands, you don't need to speak, remember?" And while some of those around me look a little queasy, does everyone still nod and I turn to Twilight.  
The girl nods and uses her own special magic to levitate the new sets of lists over. She makes them float in front of her, their titles at eye level and sends me another nod. I nod back and snap my fingers. And instantly a gruff looking man with beefy arms and actual tattoos all over his arms, his legs, which are visible thanks to his torn pants and even his head and with beady black eyes appears in front of me. I turn to Twilight again and she states:  
"We're on our Destruction list. Ahem, _worst destruction; orphanage with all orphans scared_ _ **inside**_ _the building._ " And while the man wants to laugh, does no sound leave his lips. I look up and the whole left panel lights up after which the man disappears down the portal. I turn to the portal that connects my realm to this room and because the portal is now from floor to ceiling, do I see a small girl appear right in front of it, crouched down in fright.

Sunset rushes for her and gently lies a hand on her shoulder, the girl cringing, but then actually rushing for Sunset, whose eyes are still alight with her power. The girl cowers and whimpers and Sunset seems to wake up and whispers: "She was stuck in that caved in building for a whole week. No one came to save her." This infuriates me and I hear Twilight whisper at me: "It was on the description. His _partners_ put a spell on the wreckage for exactly that purpose."  
"A Notice-Me-Not spell. That is just disgustingly disturbing." I hiss back and Molly Weasley rushes over to help take the girl from Sunset, conjuring a teddy bear to comfort and reassure her. "Several predator cages during one of the busiest days of a local zoo." Twilight then says and I realize that someone new has come down from the ceiling. And because I know that this destruction endangered the Statute of Secrecy, does it not surprise me when the left panel lights up yet again.

The Follow Loser falls down and the next victim that returns actually comes back lying on his back with his arms above his head. The man seems completely out of it, that is until Pinkie crouches down next to him and asks: "Hi, you've been brought back to life. There are no carnivores here, don't worry. Want a cookie? Or would you rather have a cupcake?" And while I wonder how she could pull these treats out of her hair, does she startle the man out of his fright.  
"I guess we'll be getting victims based on the crimes committed from now on." I hear Hermione mutter and Ron smiles as he says: "Only better. That will give us more of a warning on when we can expect our friends back." At which I smirk at him before Twilight mutters: "This name sounds familiar. _The home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, finished by burning with Fiendfyre_." And instantly both panels light up, yet the left one still takes the majority.  
And while she had, previously, been helping Molly coddle and reassure the poor first little girl, does Andromeda now rush for the door to my realm. And just in time as it gives her the chance to jump her husband, who appears there. "ANDY!""TED! TEDDY! MY LOVE! YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The poor woman cries and Ted asks: "Wait, back?" But then he sees me and somehow this seems to explain it to the man.

"Guardian of the Potters?" The man asks and I nod as he says: "Ah, James explained that to me before he died. Thanks." And while I quite appreciate how direct and accepting the man is, does he guide his crying wife back to her seat, before he asks: "Wait, where's Teddy? Where are Remus and our daughter?" But while Andromeda cringes at the latter, does she mutter: "My old friend Abby came back too, Ted. She's looking after Teddy."  
The man nods, his eyes proving he understands what isn't being said, but while Andromeda whispers something in his ear, does Twilight read out the next crime. And like this things keep going. Twilight reads out the worst crime, keeping to only a few short words and sentences, the panels light up, the Follow-Losers get sent through on either a Death or Redemption sentence and then Harry, Sirius, Charlus and the girls help the returned souls into the room.  
And while I can definitely notice that we are actually indeed going a nice bit quicker, making me think: "We might actually reach two hundred this time around." Do I also feel myself fighting the urge to look at George Weasley, who I have no doubt is sitting on pins and needles right now. And yet I can also see Twilight going further and further down her little list, which makes me wonder: "Were they wrong about the cause of death?"

We reach past the halfway point of Twilight's list when Rainbow does her delivery dash for lunch and she even gets a nice cup of hot cocoa for the little girl as well as the same beverage for all other returned souls. And while those returned definitely feel awed and amazed at seeing these girls in action, do I also consider this a good thing as it helps them recover from – or at least forget about – the cause that brought them in here.  
Yet then suddenly Twilight says: "Wow, we're at the last one already." And this both amazes me as it's only three o'clock in the afternoon, but also annoys me as I just can't help but feel as if something is wrong. And when Twilight reads: _"Hogwarts wall, one casualty._ Wait, why is this the worst? I didn't write that down." Do I instantly hiss: "Fate. That bitch just can't stop interfering." Yet this is ignored as Ron shouts:  
"THAT'S FRED! FRED DIED FROM A WALL COLLAPSING ONTO HIS CHEST AFTER IT WAS DESTROYED!" And George goes on: "AND IF HARRY HADN'T KILLED RIDDLE THAT NIGHT, I **WOULD** NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CONTINUE POTTER WATCH WITHOUT MY TWIN BROTHER!" And this makes the entire left panel light up, a lot of those around me white at the idea of no Potter Watch during the war.

And even before the bastard Follow Loser has fully sunk down the portal in the floor, has the entire Weasley family rushes for the portal, all of them shouting their son and brother's name respectively as they jump onto him, causing him to almost drown under a pile of arms and crying redheads. This makes me snicker and makes everyone else also smile as Fred asks: "Okay, what's going on? Harry?" To which the teary-eyed boy answers:  
"You – you died, Fred. Just as you remarked on Percy's resignation, the wall beside you exploded and the explosion killed you. But my – my family a-apparently has a guardian and he – he's working alongside Death and – and they brought you back, Fred. They're – we're – bringing everyone back." Fred looks thoughtful of this for a moment, but then laughs and says: "Death by explosion, now that's just too iconic."  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Even Molly is shocked as it's not her who shouts this but George and Fred cringes and whispers an apology to his twin, who pulls him even closer, even as the rest of them want guide the duo back. But I shake my head and say: "Head upstairs. I have an ever expanding bedroom up there." And while the whole family sends me a grateful smile, do I turn to the Wizengamot and say: "And maybe it's better if we do that to all returned souls from now on."

Everyone nods and Andromeda says: "I'll help guide them there – well, starting tomorrow." And the way that she squeezes her husband's hand in desperate need says everything, making me nod. I turn to the room at large and ask: "Well now, we actually managed to cover a total of 188 cases. Do you guys want to continue and start a new list or just recover and restart tomorrow?" To which Kingsley instantly says: "Let's move on. We still have 5100 cases to handle."  
Everyone nods and Twilight moves the old list away and makes the other ones float in front of her again. I make the next Follow Loser come down and instantly Twilight cringes. I turn to look at her and wince myself as I say: "I got this one." The girl gives me a grateful nod and leaves for my realm as I tell the hall at large:  
"We've got the rapists this time. Also, some of these bastards _did_ kill their victims, some did not. I will indicate this by saying either saying the number one or two. One if they did, two if they didn't. If they did, expect that victim to be the next returned soul." Everyone nods and I say: "Elesa Thornsberry, fourteen year old in front of killed boyfriend. Two." And instantly the entire left panel lights up and the man sinks down.

I turn to the portal and it seems that the poor girl's boyfriend has been brought back as he shout: "YOU LEAVE ELESA – Wait, where am I?" And Harry is quick to explain things to him and guide him upstairs. And while I can barely believe that this spared us another two seconds, which will save us a whole minute for every 15 cases and thus about 13 minutes for every 200 cases that I hope to cover a day.  
"And seeing as how we need about 4 minutes per case, that will give us 4 more cases per day. So let's see, 5100 divided by 204 – we'll need another 25 days. Damn, well, it's already less than a month, which we thought it would take only two days ago. Yeah, this cutting down method is working." And while I think this, do I cover another case, calling out the number 1 this time and indeed the rape victim appears as the rapist gets send down.  
Yet at this I wince as she, like Marlene McKinnon appears completely naked and instantly Rarity reacts. And instantly a huge diamond covers the portal as I say: "Okay, new rule. I am going to cover the portal. Make a wall that, while you can't see through it, you can still walk through it. These are all mostly rape victims, after all, so most of them will be naked and we don't want to humiliate them upon their return."

Everyone nods and another snap of my fingers sees this done. I take a deep breath and return my focus where it's needed. And to my growing sense of accomplishment do we actually cover another 62 cases in the next three hours. Yet only one of every three cases turns out to be a one where the other two are constantly twos, thus making it so that every three cases or so someone probably appears on the other side of the portal fully dressed.  
A few of them also, for some reason, chose to enter the Wizengamot instead of heading up to my enlarged bedroom, yet I just shrug this off every time it happens and smile as Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall take over where Molly and Andromeda had left off, comforting and reassuring these returned souls as they help them to a seat. There are even a few who actually retake their lost seats in the Wizengamot upon their return.

Then it's finally dinner time and while I can tell that a lot of those around me are utterly and mentally exhausted, do I still cough to get their attention and ask: "Alright, we now have over 500 souls returned and with a lot of them, they are homeless as their homes were destroyed by the Death Eaters. And I don't mean to be rude, but while I don't mind housing these souls during the trials, I don't plan to do so during the night. Anyone an idea where they could go?"  
To which Minerva instantly speaks up and says: "I've spoken with Madam Rosemerta and Aberforth Dumbledore last night. Both of them and Tom the Barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron will be only too happy to take in all of our returned friends. I also have the House Elves who have been preparing all of Hogwarts' private quarters for multiple residents and even put the rest of the restauration of the castle on hold for the time being."  
I nod at this and say: "Alright then, I'll just go ask the Weasleys what they want and then poof you all gone. And for the record, guys, we got a total of 250 cases done today. Good work. If we can manage this every day, we'll be done in 20 days from now, which is a good week sooner than we first anticipated. Good work, everyone." This makes the whole hall shine as the returned souls actually congratulate the others with their work.

I head inside and smile at Harry, Charlus and Sirius before heading upstairs and telling those up there, who are mostly dressed in loose fitted cloths that they are gripping on like lifelines: "Good news, everyone. You'll be staying at either private rooms at Hogwarts, the Leaky Cauldron, Three Broomsticks or Hogs Head. Now, if you could all please form four groups depending on your preferred choice, I will poof you all there."  
This makes the group share a few hesitant looks, but then Bill says: "You can trust him. He's the Guardian we told you guys about, the one that punished all those bastards that hurt you." And this inspires the group. And while I am not surprised to see that a large portion of the group moves together in a pile on the far left, do I still feel the need to say: "Just so you all know, Hogwarts is – a little damaged. It was the final battle warzone."

Yet this doesn't bother anyone in the first group and while Arthur actually needs to tell the second group that the Leaky Cauldron doesn't have enough rooms for all of them, does the group resolve this, by one of them saying: "The three of us are sticking together, Mr. Weasley. We can share a bed no problem." At which the man nods before I snap my fingers, poofing them all gone. I then turn to the Weasleys at large and Molly says:  
"I'm going to go get little Stephany." I nod at her and follow her and her family back downstairs. Harry and Sirius make sure to both give Fred another hug, the young man happily returning the hug before they all head out. And little Stephany instantly rushes for Molly as soon as she spots her, the girl clinging to the mother of many as I snap them and Hermione back to the Burrow. And another snap of my fingers poofs the rest of the room empty.  
I breath out in slight exhaustion as I have been needing to send small bouts of magic to my fingers ever since we were nearing the end of the destruction list just to keep them from hurting from all the many times that I snapped them. Yet when I reenter my realm, does Mrs. Blush hand me a small bottle of gel as she says: "Here, this is to help with sore joints and bruises. It may be Muggle, but it works wonders, trust me." And I smile as I thank her.

 _ **In the mean time  
**_ _ **In the realm between  
**_ _ **Death's POV**_

"You are going too far, Fate. And you know it. You did that on purpose. You purposely changed that description to make Fred Weasley be part of the group who would come back last. You are interfering too much. You _**know**_ you don't have this right." I angrily snap at the being before me, who just looks at me with a glare of annoyance. Yet at this I aim my palm at her and growl: "You stop here, Fate. If you interfere again, I will end your existence, capish?"  
The being's eyes widen and she sighs as she mumbles: "Fine. I got it." But before she can turn her back on me, do I growl: "You _**know**_ I'm not just doing this for Harry. You messed with me all those years ago. All those in my realm are on you. You _**know**_ they weren't supposed to come there the ways that they did or at the times that they did. I am just cleaning up _**your**_ mess. So stop making your own mess worse already."  
At this the deity sends me a dirty and insulted look, but I just stare back at her, having several millennia of existence over her. The deity groans, actually sounding more like a teen than the one she has such a deep hatred for and storms off. I shake my head at her and turn around myself, determined to get myself back in a good mood by torturing and punishing those who have been escaping my grasp for too long – and failing to notice that I am not alone.

* * *

 _ **Wait, who else is there?  
**_ _ **Well, that's a story for next chapter and I plan to expand on the world-building a little in that one. And while I may have only brought two significant people back this chapter, did I still very much enjoy it. Though don't expect anyone else back for a while. The Rape list is going to continue into, at the least, the next two chapters, but after that, I am going to cover the other topics as well; torture, Snatchers (who only just Snatch, not kill), traitors, spies and of course murderers. Though I might just do those at the very end.  
**_ _ **Not entirely sure,**_

 _ **Venquine1990**_


End file.
